


No one Notices under the Mask

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: What's in a Reality? [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Conversations, Dimension Travel, Family Secrets, Fourth Wall, Growing Apathy, Headaches & Migraines, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Related, Mental Health Issues, Minor Grillby/Sans, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Minor Papyrus/Sans, Multi, Multiverse, Out of Character, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Protective Papyrus, Puns & Word Play, Relationship Problems, Sad Papyrus, Sans Has Issues, Secrets, Self-Destruction, To Be Continued, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Reset Issues, Unethical Experimentation, Worried Papyrus, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: All of the Papyruses have a lot in common. One would be how effective they are in Snowdin. The other part is how efficient they are as ACTORS, following the script even as two of them secretly remember the RESETs.The two have their own way of coping: Undertale!Papyrus has self-harm while Underfell!Papyrus pushes the issues at the corners of his mind. But sometimes, they need to ACT like themselves or they're going to... Give up.Unfortunately, Outertale!Papyrus is starting to remember, Storyshift!Papyrus is losing it while Reapertale!Papyrus undergoes a major revision.There are also rumors about Underswap!Papyrus going to get married to Underfell!Sans.*This isn't going to go so well...





	1. ERRORTALE: Doing Repair

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip to the universe you want, not really the type to limit you but it would work well if you try to read all of them.
> 
> It would make me happy. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Errortale!~~ Papyrus is stuck in a stationary realm yet the shifting patterns of the timelines begin to bother him.
> 
> This will explain the title name and give a very gloomy background context over this funny story.
> 
> You're welcome. :D
> 
> [P.S. You can skip this chapter if it's too boring. This is simply explaining about why these are all happening.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Multiverse Theory_  
>  a fact that the universe may be one of many. Infinitely layered as well as entwined space and time, repeats of ACTs and slight deviation will allow one to distinguish an individual to another. However, it seems the abnormalities within the timelines may be affecting the Observer.
> 
> Next Chapter: Underfell Universe

[???]

 

          Everything is  **infinite**. Like the SOUL, it can go on and on.

 

* * *

 

The skeleton looks around, tired of sitting and looking around for stuff to fix and interact. Holding the red SOUL which he found hidden in a garble of data, the tall skeleton begins analyzing the content. It was safe, a smile bloomed on his face. Trapped in this binary world, the skeleton awaits his companion who went off to handle some dastardly business. He doesn’t know what she’s doing, but if it makes her happy… He will permit it?

“…” The monster sighs, storing the SOUL in a secure location as he stretches his arms. Fiddling with his whitish-blue scarf, the tall skeleton unravels the cloth and alters its data. Changing it into a huge crimson cape like poncho, he wore it again and wrapped it around himself.

*SIGH*

Smile turned into a frown, the skeleton can’t keep pretending to be happy when there’s no one here. It was a force of habit when he was still part of the GAME maybe-?

“?” A unique data code spurted out from the ground few feet away from him. Going closer, the skeleton realized it was vanishing and ran towards it. He didn’t know why he did this, remembering that he was ordered not to touch unfamiliar data, but he still did it!

“!!!” His eyes widened, hands weaving through the data as gently as he can. However, his data was starting to corrupt. It meant he shouldn’t be touching this, but his instincts told him that he should continue… And he followed his gut feeling.

Mending the damage, he contained the data mass in a transparent bubble.

**[CHECK]**

* * *

 

An example of which would be the  **parallel universes** or one call say **alternate realms**  that are actually by-products of the original universe.

 

* * *

 

“COME BACK SAFE UNDYNE!” Papyrus waved his hands, watching his companion leave. Right when she left, the skeleton went to a particular section of the area and began scanning the data. After the first risk, he had continuous break all boundaries and rules set by his superior - Undyne. She was keeping something from him, protecting him for unknown reasons. He didn’t like that. He wasn’t a child anymore. He wanted to know what was going on. Where was everyone? Why is he in this place? Where was his brother?

 

**-Undertale Universe-**

 

The data was solid and firm. It seems to be part of the original data within the GAME. Papyrus wonders why it's here in the depths of the FILES. This was unusual.

“BUT T-THIS FEELS FAMILIAR…” Papyrus can feel his hands shake as he accesses the data. Papyrus flinches as memory restoration halted and resumed in an excruciating sequence. Without pattern, it irritated him. Clutching his head, he could hear himself in that realm talking with his brother- No. This was his alternate version of his brother. He has to stay awake. It’s best if he regains his memories while he’s present in mind. He was the Great Papyrus, his impeccable memory will be restored! The playful banter between the two skeletons helped him stay awake. 

_Looking at a colorful book with a creature on it, the young skeleton hears his brother read the blurry words on the pages. The book is called Peek-a-boo-with-Fluffy-Bunny!_

He has a life in Snowdin, parallel to this Papyrus

 

**–WARNING. SOME FILES APPEAR TO CONTAIN MALWARE -**

**[IGNORE WARNING]     RETURN**

_He was talking with Sans. They were bantering about something not that serious, seeing as his older brother had a smile on his face. No negative emotion was in him as he screams in despair. It was something about patrolling in Snowdin. It had something to do with Undyne and being known as the Royal Guard!_

But something bad happened when the Human came…

 

**–SOME FILES CONTAIN VIRUSES THAT CAN BE HARMFUL-**

**[CONTINUE]     CANCEL**

_He remembers encountering a Human, testing them with his well-crafted puzzles and tempting them with his greatest culinary work – Spaghetti!_

He knows he saw a Human, talked with them even as they ventured in Snowdin Forest.

 

**\- SOME FILES ARE CORRUPTED AND UNREADABLE -**

**[RECOVER FILES]     OK**

_He remembers everything was falling, crashing down to darkness or was it to brightness? –ERROR- It was so sudden that he could not comprehend what occurred. He knows his brother was alive but he doesn’t -SYSTEM REPAIR REQUIRED- This data was a key to decoding his encrypted memory but it isn’t_

Sans was was waS WAas **ERROR**

 

**–FORCE SHUTDOWN-**

**CONTINUE (10)     [CANCEL]**

 

“!!!” Papyrus gasped and pulled himself together, more like compress his data before ‘data overload’ disrupts and scatters his recovered data. He doesn’t want to lose this. It gave him bearings. It affirms the fact that he existed before in the GAME… But too much data was taken from this so-called Undertale Universe. Papyrus doesn’t comprehend all of it. Was this the CORE universe or is this the daughter universe of the Alpha Universe? Papyrus covered his mouth, unsure what he did to himself. He had to think fast, not knowing how much time passed. If the world did collapse but he and Undyne are alive then... The rest must be somewhere far and safe! Right now though...

‘WILL UNDYNE FIND OUT?’ Papyrus wondered, clutching his chest as he composed himself. This was his primary concern. He didn’t want anyone to get worried for him. He was capable of doing something right? Why was he crying? Crying isn’t good at all!

“THIS WAS A MISTAKE…” Papyrus sniffs, data cascading down his face. In this realm, everything was more solid, more stable. This is why he and Undyne stayed here because it was safe. This place was a neutral ground where all of the abandoned data goes. Even if the data was abandoned, he believes it can still be saved no matter how irreparable it looks. Papyrus wipes his tears, tired from the unnecessary output.

“I-I SHOULD JUST GO AND LOOK AROUND FOR DATA TO REPAIR. I’D BE MORE USEFUL.” Papyrus chuckles and stood up. Dusting his clothes, the skeleton couldn’t help but linger to hear the conversation within the data mass.

 

_He wished he was back home._

* * *

 

Such universes may alter in timeline and the list goes on and on. The funniest part is when the same entity meets themselves but not themselves.

 

* * *

 

 "..." It became a daily ritual to investigate the cuts and tears within his white/black domain covered in binary codes. Aside from repairing the corrupted or infected data to the best of his ability, Papyrus realized how curious it was to watch the different realms. Even if this promotes his inactivity, the skeleton thinks it's better than doing nothing. He hates being idle. It made him feel empty.

_"SANS! WE HAVE TOO MANY GUESTS! GIVE ME A HAND." Undertale!Papyrus requested, but Undertale!Sans slumps on couch and removes one arm (literally) and throws it at the younger skeleton's general location._

_"here ya go." Tossing it at his brother, Undertale!Sans closes his eyes as the taller skeleton caught it and screamed in anger. The guest: Alphys, Undyne and Frisk laughed at the scene, aggravating the chef more when they started the body part puns._

He wonders where his version of friends went. All he knows is Undyne and she isn't looking pretty happy. In fact, she was the opposite of happy. She was distressed, erratic in nature (as if she knows something only she can handle) but trying to remain calm and responsible. Papyrus thinks Undyne needs a break.

 

_"SANS! PLEASE GET DOWN FROM THERE. THE HUMAN WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU ON THE GROUND!" Outertale!Papyrus called out. Both the tall skeleton and the human watched the small skeleton float in space. One eye socket open, Outertale!Sans twirled in the sky with a wide grin. "you've sparked my interest bro."_

_"SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Outertale!Papyrus complained while the older brother laughed, irritating the grounded skeleton further. "calm down k, bromine?"_

 

Ever since he restored his memory with a data parallel to his, Papyrus has been encountering more data involving the various dimensions. A lot of them were happy and he'd try his best to support his other selves when they're down. I mean. He is the Great Papyrus! He has to HELP those in need, even if they say they don't need it.

 

_"THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Underfell!Papyrus looks around, surprised to see the entire room clean after a few hours of berating his brother to clean the mess. Turning suspicious, the Second-in-Command ordered the small skeleton to come down and explain what he did. Underfell!Sans followed, looked around and gave a curious expression to his brother. Both thought they were playing with the other, a game of lies and false confessions. Not wanting to get hurt, Underfell!Sans confessed. "i don't know."_

_"THAT IS NOT THE ANSWER I WAS LOOKING FOR, SLOB." Underfell!Papyrus sounds angry, but Underfell!Sans flinched from his brother's gaze. "i-i'm serious boss! i didn't do it!"_

_"THEN WHO DID IT?!" The Second in command glared at his older brother._

 

Sometimes, helping can lead to more problems so Papyrus kept alteration to a minimum. He wouldn't want to see anyone get hurt. Suddenly in the corner of his vision, he can see a Papyrus in one data stream stare directly at him. He was shock. It was Undertale!Papyrus who squints his eye sockets and tilts his skull slightly.

* * *

 

When his other selves started travelling to different realms, he didn’t know **it** gave them access to sense him. Friendly in nature, the other Papyruses began interacting with him.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't like being left alone, he thinks quite a lot when he's alone. He's even starting to wonder how his thoughts started turning so negative. Has he always been this way? Maybe he's like this because he's stuck in this place. It tends to be so lonely, he prefers binge watching on the happier times. But when he gains an invitation with Undertale!Papyrus to join them in their parties or Papyrus-like meetings, he agreed. It was better than waiting for Undyne to come back.

 

_"GUYS! TODAY YOU WILL MEET ANOTHER VERSION OF US. I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD EXIST IN THAT TIMELINE, BUT HERE HE IS!" Undertale!Papyrus scratched the back of his skull, slightly nervous to see him sit down on the couch. Papyrus looks around, noticing various Papyrus looking at him in the same curious light as the original during the first time he decided to greet his other self. Including him, there are six Papyruses in the room. Three of them have a funny face on. 'Why is that?'_

_"i don't see him..." Underswap!Papyrus has a sweat drop, trying to see what the other Papyruses can see. Papyrus was surprised, why can't he see him? Outertale!Papyrus reaches to touch his light blue scarf, "Can you see what I'm touching?"_

_"are we playing charades? no? then nope. i see nuthing..." Underswap!Papyrus sighs, crossing his arms as he rested on his chair. Storyshift!Papyrus blinked and then frowned, pulling out glasses to look at him. "He's a bit blurry and not much Errors compared to his brother-"_

_"You know where my brother is???" He stood up, some pixels formed around him and Echotale!Papyrus' eye sockets widened. The skeleton fixed his glasses, blinking rapidly. "Stretch! His appearance got more solid. Do you see him now?"_

_"yes! and can you stop pixelating in my house?!" Underswap!Papyrus panicked, especially when Underswap!Sans might come back any minute from now. He composed himself, embarrassed in his excitement and sat back down._

 

They often tell him about a person that they think is his brother, judging from his similar appearance with that individual. It was unfortunate that he can't go out from this realm to check out the person since he was the only responsible person to take care of this area. Instead, he creates a projection within certain points of time and space. It's definite and temporary, not really noticeable to 99.5% of rational entities. Yet Papyrus prays the other Papyruses will find it.

 

_"WE SHOULD GIVE HIM A NAME!" Undertale!Papyrus declared, looking at him expectantly. Underswap!Papyrus looks over to the invisible skeleton's general direction and nodded, "yeah... we can't call him error or we'd have to his bro confuse his name with his lil' bro."_

_"And I don't think he's dangerous. In fact, he helps recover data in his realm... Like Core!Frisk in a way..." Piratetale!Papyrus looks over at him and waved HI!_

_"Who's Core Frisk?" He asked as he waved back, trying his best to not interrupt the timeline with his presence. Outertale!Papyrus gained an exclamation mark, hitting his fist onto his open palm._

_"How about **Repair**? He does get data, repair it and keep it safe. Unless our friend wants to be called **Storage** or **Drive**?" Outertale!Papyrus grinned. Undertale!Papyrus shook his head, smiling at the name. "I THINK REPAIR IS A GREAT NAME! IT'S UNIQUE AND REALLY HELPFUL ON OUR COMPUTER!"_

_"i wish i can see him though...without the need of the glitches." Underswap!Papyrus sigh, drinking a bottle of honey as he stared right through him. The Papyrus named Repair apologized, "I'm sorry for being invisible.."_

_"is he even talking coz i can't even hear him!" Underswap!Papyrus waved his arms which made Repair laugh. It was Piratetale!Papyrus who whacked the smoker on the head while Outertale!Papyrus moved his arms at Repair and saying an array of apologies. Undertale!Papyrus watched them all, his smile widening at the warm sight. He wished there were more days like these._

 

Named **Repair** , he moves on with his daily routine in his realm or what Echotale!Papyrus calls game files... Does that mean they're in a game? Well that's an odd way of thinking about things. He laughs to himself, walking around to watch the other dimensions. He wonders if he should pay Core!Frisk a visit in their so called Omega universe...? Nah. It's too risky. He should wait for the right moment. The skeleton exhales, looking at the vast darkness. He sees something from a distance, his usual smile turns into a frown. 'What?'

* * *

 

However, the other Papyruses  ~~desperately~~  needed to go to other universes and he HELPED them. If he didn't, his other selves would break down.

 

* * *

 

_"Something's happening... What though?" Beasttale!Papyrus turns to his direction, curiosity laced with worry. From a distance Chesstale!Papyrus chats with Poketale!Papyrus about their hobbies and friends. He looks back at his semi-animalistic counterpart, frowning slightly._

_"I don't understand it either." He confessed, but he feels like he knows. He just can't comprehend it. Aside from the fact the universes are deviating from the usual alignment which caused some actions to have different responses (The human was cheerful when this happens), the skeleton found himself being bombarded with requests from his other versions to get out of their realm even if for a minute and relax. Beasttale!Papyrus yawns, looking at the distance of the dark realm._

_"Me neither... I think." The answer had the skeleton stare at his conflicted friend. Beasttale!Papyrus scratches his neck, trying to articulate his words. "What I meant to say was I feel like I know the answer but I don't. Nyeh~! I think one of us knows the answer and we... probably found out?"_

_"..." He stared at him. Beasttale!Papyrus bows his head, "I know. This isn't like me-"_

_"No.. It can't be." He stood up, alarmed at another possibility emerging from his head. Beasttale!Papyrus also stood up, but he already vanished from that reality. He enters another layer of reality, looking at the data. He can hear Beasttale!Papyrus ask, "Do you remember what it was?"_

 

He never thought this would happen. Having sent all of his other versions back to their respective realm, the skeleton monitors a different level of data. For now, he can enter 3 dimensions:  physical, spiritual and mental. He stares, a bead of sweat fall down his neck as the skeleton watched the data in the dream/mental reality glitch for a split millisecond.

"Is there a Papyrus in this dreamscape?" He wondered, scanning the area for a familiar energy signature. He needs to know if this Papyrus notices. After all, he has impeccable memory to detail! Data encryption is the best he can do to memories but...

"What?" He blinked, staring at the incomprehensible data he often could repair. "It... Isn't working?"

 

_"How are you feeling?" He asked, visiting Undertale!Papyrus. Nowadays, the original version of himself busied himself with chores and cheering up everyone. If they didn't know any better, you could say Papyrus was working himself to death. **He was.**_

_"I'M FINE THANK YOU!" Undertale!Papyrus smiles, giving a bowl of spaghetti. He shakes his head, not really able to eat food in this level of manifestation. It was on the level of holograms but a little higher in the moving and interacting with others. Undertale!Papyrus places the bowl down, smile turns into a neutral expression. "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"_

_"I'm feeling whatever you're feeling."_

_"!!!" The reaction was immediate. Undertale!Papyrus looks at him in shock. He continues to sit on the chair, watching the original calm down. He was glad the Undertale universe' Human underwent the True Pacifist ending. The crimson leaves outside the house is really strange and beautiful._

_"I... I'M SORRY REPAIR. I" Undertale!Papyrus breathes out as if he's been holding air in him. The skeleton watched his Undertale counterpart struggle for words. It was just him and well... Him. Two nuts in the same shell like a peanut; both Papyrus kept secrets without anyone prying them open even if it was from themselves. He looks away, smiling. "It's okay if you don't finish that."_

_" **I** **understand**." Both Papyrus said at the same time. Undertale!Papyrus looks to the side, smile placed back to his face but had a melancholic feel. He wonders how many more types of facial expressions will alter given the mood of the monster since he can see a lot in himself._

_"What am I kidding? You are my Error counterpart. Of course you know something's wrong." Undertale!Papyrus closed his eyes. The skeleton dubbed Errortale!Papyrus continues to smile, unsure what this means. When a Papyrus uses/discards his font, it means something's wrong._

 

**_And there was something terribly wrong._ **

 

'Why is this happening?' Papyrus cursed, covering his eye sockets at the paradox in front of him. Yes. The problem was right in front of him, but at the same time not there. Its origin is somewhere in the Multiverse but abnormal ratings of energy waves proliferate to the center when it should be the other way around. It should be going to the periphery. 'IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!'

'Why was their SOULs breaking even when they're in their correct timeline?!' Papyrus bit on his glove, watching the strongest deviancy which was the Underfell universe. The Second in command fell on the bed, coughing as his superior pulled a blanket over him.

'What if something was deleted-? No. It is a glitch. Glitches can be repaired from it's original state. It has to be a glitch!' Papyrus persisted, but he doesn't know how the glitch formed. He can't say it was created in this layer of reality. Memories are a suprastructure of the structure, but which one was the TRUE structure? Thank the Administrators that SOULs can still be fixed. HELPING them go to another realm without anyone's prior knowledge, he watched the SOULs repair itself. [Slowly]

' _But what if something was deleted?_ ' An anonymous voice asked behind him; Papyrus doesn't turn around, unsure why the voice was to be trusted but **they** sounded familiar. Papyrus grabs onto another data, repairing it to its original state. Time doesn't exist in this realm. He has all the time to find the answer. If the problem that affects the memory first was because of the loss of data... "I won't be able to fix it."

' _Why not?_ ' Papyrus shakes his head, not wanting to head to that department. He knows there is a high possibility the glitch might actually be an error due to its contradictory nature. An error created when data is lost. The symptoms are clear upon observation to his various counterparts. Data aren't supposed to be working when they aren't in their proper files! Yet here he was, watching the various versions of him lose robustness in their own timeline. Hiding under their mask of lies, _they_ smile and laugh their problems away as it eats them from inside out.

* * *

 

Penetrating every timeline, the skeleton watched in horror as individuals were infected. It was strange how incapable he was in stopping the problem in reaching  **him**  of all versions.

 

* * *

 

_*COugh!* Underfell!Papyrus shivers in bed, muffling his coughs with his scarf. The Second-in-Command covers himself under the blanket, his SOUL quivering at the illness he succumbed to._

_"Damn..." Underfell!Papyrus murmurs, hands trying to grab onto a vibrating cellphone. Picking it up, he brings it inside the blanket. "H-hello?"_

_"Wow! You sound worse than yesterday." Underfell!Undyne responds. She sounds like she's insulting the edgy skeleton but the female aquatic meant no harm. She was worried, but Underfell universe has a strange way of expressing concern._

_"Thanks.." Underfell!Papyrus said with sarcasm. Underfell!Undyne muttered in a low voice, "Well. Just wanted to check on ya."_

_"How long has it been since I got sick?" Underfell!Papyrus asked before the female hung up. Underfell!Undyne bit her lower lip, lying. "It's only been a day and so. Nothing happened much."_

_"Oh... Good." Underfell!Papyrus relaxed, "Bye."_

 

"..." Errortale!Papyrus comments, lowering his gaze. "There are no records in the entire multiverse of Fell getting sick for more than a week and fighting the Human under the absence of Red even more so."

"While Classic's SOUL condition is... worsening in a drastic rate. How is he still talking?" Errortale!Papyrus turns to stare at a sick Undertale!Papyrus, resting in bed as the older brother looks down at him worriedly. Undertale!Sans must've seen the SOUL. It was cracking for no reason. No HATE, LoVe, DESPAIR, FEAR, or any extremities in emotions nearby. It was simply cracking.

_"WHAT DID THE DOCTORS SAY?" Undertale!Papyrus looks at Undertale!Sans with curious eyes. Undertale!Sans smiles, trying his best not to show his anxiety._

_"you need a lot of rest." Undertale!Sans lies, hiding the test results from his little brother. The results couldn't prove any definite cause to the FALLING. FALLING is a condition/step monsters experience before they turn into dust. There are a lot of causes, as studied by the humans and medically-inclined monsters alike, but these tests didn't lead the doctors to anything Undertale!Papyrus is feeling. Undertale!Papyrus smiles, "WELL. I DO FEEL A BIT TIRED."_

_'It was an incurable disease,' those humans in white clothing told the older brother. Undertale!Sans begs to differ, not wanting to accept the fact his brother was going to fall for no reason. Undertale!Sans went off, bringing his little brother with him. A small trail of dust starts to fall from the younger skeleton. Undertale!Papyrus never notices, already used to the pain._

_"let your bro handle everything first, okay?" Undertale!Sans pats his brother's skull, pulling the skeleton's favorite story book. Undertale!Papyrus was about to argue but seeing his brother's desperate expression caused him to go silent. Undertale!Papyrus closes his eyes, "FINE.."_

_"..UNTIL I GET BETTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE A LAZY BONES LIKE YOU, UNDERSTAND?" Undertale!Papyrus fussed but Undertale!Sans merely laughed at the skeleton's dilemma._

 

"Why do I keep watching and interfering?" Errortale!Papyrus asks to himself, not knowing the answer if ever someone were to question him. The skeleton doesn't like not helping others; He doesn't want them to feel powerless to their condition. It was unfair.

"Because it feels right?" Errortale!Papyrus frowned at his answer, feeling petty. Right was a vague term; Something the dominant system implements towards the sub-systems, the multiverse works in strange ways. This must be the reason why his Undyne was moving about.

 

_"?" Outertale!Papyrus looks around, blinking at his surroundings. The skeleton looks at his hands, stretching his blue gloves. "Wasn't I... Wasn't I heading somewhere?"_

_"..." Outertale!Papyrus clutched his head, eyes squeezed shut. The skeleton nearly fell down, but sits down until his head stopped aching. "What? Why? I-I don't know."_

_"What time is it - Day or night? What am I supposed to be doing right now - Training or recalibrating?" Outertale!Papyrus looks at the ground, eye sockets starting to feel with tears. "What's my role this time? I... I don't understand. Someone... **Please tell me.** "_

 

'There must be something I can do!' The skeleton believed, walking pass the disoriented realm. Errortale!Papyrus knows he has a lot of work to do. The glitch or Error is spreading. Heck! He wished it was just a major fragmentation so he knows there's something to be done here. Defragmentation was a long tedious process where he restores broken data to its original file, but he needs to know the main source to enact this. He has to search for more data, wherever the file it's originating. As he walked pass the dimensions, one Papyrus yawns and placed his book down.

 

"!!!" For that split second, their eye lights met and Errortale!Papyrus pretends it was all coincidence. The Papyrus doesn't believe this, eye sockets widened in surprise. Storyshift!Papyrus stands up and was muted before his voice could be heard. Errortale!Papyrus holds onto his scarf, crestfallen at his action. He was happy he was able to talk with others, but at the expense of pain and suffering from the other alternate dimensions? Errortale!Papyrus closed his eyes.

 

" **It's for the best I fix this as soon as possible.** "

* * *

 

Yet he was the black sheep of the family, the sole individual who fails in understanding Theory. He could only place a band-aid to the reoccurring predicament.

 

* * *

 

 

_"How's Chara Flowey?" Reapertale!Papyrus greets the golden flower, sensing the flower pop out from the ground. Reapertale!Flowey glares at the cheerful skeleton and asked._

_"Don't you get lonely?" The golden flower's question made the tall skeleton silent._

_Reapertale!Papyrus nods slowly, still smiling. "A little bit, but that's part of my responsibility."_

_"Your brother's slacking off." Reapertale!Flowey points out and the skeleton blinks. Reapertale!Papyrus covers his mouth, staring at the grumpy flower._

_"And what's your point?" Reapertale!Papyrus asks. Reapertale!Flowey hums eerily._

_" **ThAt mEaNs yOu doN't NeEd To dO yoUr Job IdIoT~** "_

_"I don't get you Flowey. I'm not a lazy bones like him. I'll keep going." Reapertale!Papyrus reverts back to his confident smile until the SOULLESS flower asked another strange question._

_"But Chara wants to be your friend."_

_"!" Reapertale!Papyrus stares at the flower, shock as the flower scowls._

_Reapertale!Flowey crosses his leaves together, peeved. "I don't know either okay? She just wants to meet you and hang out. Although... Your bone bag brother might ruin the fun."_

_"..." Reapertale!Papyrus scratched his neck, frowning now. "I'll have to check my schedule first."_

_"Never the type to refuse huh?" Reapertale!Flowey smiles back - a scary smile. "That's good. I thought you were a baby bones."_

_"Of course I'm not a baby bones! I am the Great Papyrus!" Reapertale!Papyrus placed both hands on his hips, flashing a pose. The flower shakes his head, "Well. Let me know then."_

_"Okay!" Reapertale!Papyrus waves goodbye as the flower vanished. When the flower was gone, the death god sits down and looks down at the ground. Snow. It was snowing here right? Or did Sans place snow to make him think it's snowing? Reapertale!Papyrus inhales and exhales. "What now?"_

 

"Everything will get better somehow..." Errortale!Papyrus closed his eyes, sitting down at the edge of darkness as he lets his legs touch the 0s and 1s down below. He knows everything is changing, but to what extent (radius or magnitude of the fall-out) is unknown.

"My God!" Errortale!Papyrus lies on his back, staring up at the blank whiteness of his sanctuary. Everything was falling to pieces and yet he... No. All of the Papyruses. They were all ready for the ACT, for the possible plays FATE throws at them. They don't go in without a plan unless that's the plan: Not-having-a-plan Plan. Hardtale!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus does this at times. "Maybe I should defragment the system again? It might help lessen the convolutions..."

Yes. Defragmentation could help retain the memories for a while. It can also stop the FALLING of several other of his counterparts.

"Hn. I can't believe" There are so many opportunities of anyone around his counterparts friendship ring to finding out the irreversible problem, but they refuse. They deny and pretend it's a phase. It isn't. It's happening and it's happening over and over. Worse news here was... Sans, who he trusts the most, doesn't see the fault yet. Errortale!Papyrus opens his eyes, reaching upward with one hand. His purple gloves contrasting the plain white background. Errortale!Papyrus continues,

 

" **No one Notices under the Mask.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dark and bleak today
> 
> It seems the light got dimmer…
> 
> As time-space twists and turns,
> 
> but it's suffocating me!
> 
> … 
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> There must be aaaaaaaAAAAAAAA-!! **-ERROR-**


	2. UNDERFELL: Sick and Tired of this Bullhonkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Trickle-down Theory_  
>  a theory that mentions the things on top trickling down to everyone else. Given this scenario, it was just a matter of time before the others regain their memories regarding the RESETs.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Undertale Universe

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

"?" Papyrus steered awake, blinking to look around at the cause of the sound. Wait. It must be Sans coming out of his room to head back to the Underswap Universe. Papyrus throws the blankets over himself. Too tired to move, it's too early for the Terrible Papyrus to come out, make breakfast while doing his usual routine of berating Sans' worthlessness whatnot. He's not in the condition. Catching a small fever for some unknown reason, Papyrus was sent back home by his mentor Undyne. She wanted the skeleton to be at his best condition when they fight, mentioning how Papyrus lose focus in manipulating his bone attacks.

*Thump thump thump *

"So noisy..." Papyrus growled while under his blanket. Papyrus obeyed her orders, completely humiliated as he was brought back at his house with Undyne slinging his arm on her shoulder back to Snowdin. Undyne gave him a leave of absence for a whole week when he was forced to confess to her that this was the first time he's gotten sick. Sans was the one who was more prone to catching an illness between the two. Said skeleton caused Papyrus to keep coming in and out of his house, tending to the guy for a hasty recovery. It was his responsibility as the boss of the house to tend to his lackey, no matter how useless they are. However...

_"Sans. Who are these two supposed to be?" Papyrus crossed his arms, averting his gaze from the two vulnerable skeletons back to his brother. Standing at the doorstep in the middle of the night, Papyrus did not (actually he did) think he'd see other skeletons outside his house. There was a skeleton who looked like Sans, but wore a weak foundation armor without any signs of battle scars. Sans introduced this blue and grey themed skeleton to be **Blueberry or Blue**._

_"heya other me~" His lenient counterpart greeted, holding his hand out for him to grasp. This one in front of him was mentioned by Blueberry to be his counterpart in a realm called **Underswap**. Wearing an orange hoodie and khaki shorts, Sans said he can call this smoking skeleton as **Stretch**. Compared to Blueberry, Stretch had a stronger aura of intimidation similar to his older brother when Papyrus tries taking one of his mustard bottles for their lunch. It was also to no surprise that this smoking individual was protective over the two Sans against him. He does look terrifying, cruel, abusive and manipulative at first glance. (Obviously, he's the Terrible Papyrus!)_

_"Why are you introducing them to me, Sans?" Papyrus crossed his arms, not amused when he saw his brother become flustered looking down at the Snow poff as if it was an interesting find for MTT's show. He was even behind this Stretch person, shaking in fear. Was Sans expecting him to lash out and beat him in the middle of the night? No! He'll do that in the morning. He will iterate. It was too early for any activities to occur! It was Blueberry who went forward, speaking with a voice Papyrus never thought he could see in the Underground: Innocence and utter Honesty intermingled with HOPE? "Y-you see.. We came here to talk about your brother!"_

_"That's all? For a second there, I thought this Ash tray impregnated Sans. That would earn the Stretch bastard a **hell rising** experience from me sincerely." Papyrus raised a nonexistent eyebrow towards Stretch who was staring at him with wide eyes. He made his brother loosen up, even if it was the smallest bit, but his comment made his counterpart fidget. Stretch was puffing smoke a little faster than the usual smokers he's seen, he must be angry at his accusation. He's seen this one time with Grillby, the bartender/mafia leader next door. I mean. He did accuse the bartender the same way._

_"We heard from Red that you tend to beat him up when he returns late from his visits and..." Blueberry looked away sheepishly, his blue shimmering eye lights wasn't going to fool Papyrus from thinking this blue bandana skeleton was shy. In fact, Blueberry has guts to speak to him unlike Sans here. Staring back at Sans, Papyrus noticed his brother still couldn't face him eye to eye. This was expected as well. In their world, it was a Kill-or-be-Killed. Monsters who are attached with another are faced with dire consequences, usually death threats and kidnaps of the weaker party. Looking at his history with Sans, Sans faced multiple kidnap attempts and sexual harassments. Papyrus often kills the monsters and brings Sans back for a good scolding... Very tedious._

_"-And I, the Magnificant Sans, wish to ask for your permission for Red to extend his visiting hours inside our universe!" Because this two bumpkins aren't in his universe, it was logical for them to disregard his realm's law and principle. It was completely fine getting emotionally attached like those in that fantasy Human movies! Papyrus wasn't going to point that out, he'll wait for one of them to realize their mistakes. Surely, one of them is going to research why his brother's acting that way or they're never going to CURE Sans' trauma ever. Him? Heh. Why would he try finding the cure when in the end, it's all for naught? He was living in Kill-or-be-killed principle remember? Heading to lesser concerns his mind wants to think about, how did Sans get the name Red when the skeleton wears mostly black clothes. Papyrus looks back at Blueberry to see the small skeleton finish. "We promise to take great care of him, uh... Edge... Fell... B-boss?"_

_"Fine." Papyrus shrugged as he leaned on the door frame. He was amused that Blueberry tried to use the familiarity trick on him at the last few seconds. He should take note of this later when the coast was clear. All three skeletons looked at him in surprise. Papyrus wants to laugh at their faces, it's as if they've forgotten he'd visit their universe once or was it twice? No. It was surely more than ten just like the other realms... Blueberry's eyes turn into shimmering stars this time, it was creepy. "R-really?!"_

_"Yes. Is that all? It's in the middle of the night and I need to do my patrols three hours from now." Papyrus sighs. Sans always does the something out of his expectation. Today made itself land on the top of most preposterous topics Sans threw at him in the air. Papyrus took a step back, now within his house. "Sans. If you were this shy, you could have sent your intentions via text message in the UnderNet. Didn't we establish the fact we both won't pry on our personal life? But it is hilarious to see you fall in love with another version of me which judging from the universe's name acts like that punning bastard in Undertale. Hopefully, he wouldn't promote your laziness in the house."_

_"i-i'm not staying there be-because i love someone, b-boss!" Sans was still not looking at him, but his hands were clutched tight. If that was the case, why does the set-up right now looks exactly like the MTT telenovela he watched about marriage and elopement?! The Second-In-Command wants to strangle his brother now for ruining his sleep, but that would cause a ruckus and a brawl which will waste his precious sleeping time. Papyrus glowered at both individuals from the Underswap universe. He needs to decide who will update on him regarding his brother's status._

_"..." Papyrus doesn't trust his other self since Stretch looks like he tried drugs with that face. Stretch also looks like he has a huge vendetta against him. Maybe his counterpart is the one who's quick enough to fall in love with his brother or maybe Stretch sees Sans in a younger brother level? If so, he faced Blueberry, he will have to do. Blueberry looked decent enough. "You, the one in Blue, I expect a daily report regarding my brother's misbehavior within your universe as well as when he leaves/returns to your realm given the circumstance of our universe. This will allow me to know whether Sans is kidnapped again or slacking off, do you understand?"_

_"...don't worry edge. you can trust my bro. he's gonna spam your phone with pictures though~" Stretch joked, but he was still in a defensive position. Papyrus wondered what nightmares Sans had in this universe or Sans might've mentioned how he beats him up or insults him when he does wrong. No matter. It was his job. In the inside, he was relieved that these two aren't going to start screaming like in the last run-Huh? Papyrus blinks to recover from his train of thoughts. He was starting to hate his impeccable memory._

_"Thank you!" Blueberry cheered, smile was blossoming and he hugged Sans who looked relieved. So they were expecting some sort of tension? Fortunate for them, he was in a charitable mood. Heading back inside without even looking back, Papyrus commented. "If you aren't entering the house now, close the door Sans!"_

After that incident, Papyrus often receives a text message from Blue with several pictures of Sans' adventure with the filial duo. It was again expected to see Sans liking a world fluffier than theirs. This Sans was never the type to follow the Kill-or-be-Killed agenda. Now that Sans was often absent in their realm, Papyrus juggled all of the work and created an elaborate scheme for the citizens to believe he trapped Sans in the house for torture or sexual play fantasy. Hah! It was a piece of cake for these fools to believe in that sort of gossip.

*Thump thump thump *

Papyrus listens to the 'silent' footsteps heading outside the house. He was clearly sensitive with the way his health condition was going. He didn't want to admit it, but it was going downhill. Undyne mentioned fevers go away after a whole week, but he thinks it could last longer. A whole week of absence from the Terrible Papyrus…? He wondered if the Greater Dog was doing well in his stead. This was the fourth day and everyone seemed to accept the fact Undyne forced the skeleton to do all of the paperwork given to her by the King. Everyone was fearful of Undyne and never went against her except of course, mafia bosses and brats. Papyrus fixed his ice cap and closed his eyes. His head hurts - should drink Temmie's medicine soon...

*CRE-AK! *

The door closed. Sans was heading to the basement. Papyrus tries to fall asleep even with the major headache. He was fortunate that when he returned home with Undyne, Sans wasn't in the house. He even made a joke with his superior that he had accidentally killed Sans from a harsh thrust - Death by Sex. Apparently, sex jokes seem to work towards Undyne. Papyrus was internally glad he had distanced himself away from Sans so much that Sans never even questioned or check if he was all right. He grits his teeth, slightly shivering from the cold. How was he shivering when he's using two layers of blanket? Stupid fever.

 **No one** , not even Sans must see him in this weak state.

He was the Terrible Papyrus, the epitome of FEAR!

*DING! *

"..." Papyrus slowly reached forward to his bedside, touching the cool surface of his table where he placed his phone. Remodeled by his Outertale counterpart, he could now see text messages, videos and pictures from his phone, no longer needing to use his desktop. It was Blueberry, taking a picture of Sans by the doorstep getting prank with the typical water bucket by the door prank. Stretch and Blueberry was taking a selfie at the same time this occurred, seeing the furious expression of his brother at the background.

"SAVING THIS FOR FUTURE EVID-" Papyrus coughed, covering his mouth. This post was ten minutes ago.... Papyrus looks at the time and saw he was moping in his room for two hours already. He was way passed his cooking time for breakfast, but the skeleton didn't feel hungry so maybe he can skip meal just this once or was it twice?

*DING! DING! DING! DING! *

"King Asgore no..." Papyrus frowned, seeing multiple messages pop at the same time. He knows who these people are. They were him, but in different versions. Papyrus lessens the screen volume and lightness as he checks what those pestering skeletons are saying this time. They've been bugging him since two days ago all because he remarked he and Undertale!Papyrus got sick at the same time. It was a surprising revelation, he didn't think would give to his other counterparts. Fortuna was on his side, having only three people know his predicament: Undertale!Papyrus, Outertale!Papyrus and Horrortale!Papyrus.

His Undertale counterpart wasn't so lucky, everyone immediately learned judging from his bombastic behavior. It took five hours before Undertale!Sans rushed over to take care of the red-scarfed cinnabun as if Undertale!Papyrus was a child. Undertale!Papyrus is frequently using his phone without his brother's permission because like him, this was the first time in a long time (last time must be when they were baby bones) that Undertale!Papyrus got sick. Getting sick sucks in multiple areas, admittingly. He tapped on the message.

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: HAVE YOU EATEN BREAKFAST?**

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: OH WHO AM I KIDDING?**

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: I'M SURE YOU HAVE!**

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: YOU ARE ME, ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!**

"Annoying, chirpy self..." Papyrus comments and checks the other message. This was from Horrortale!Papyrus. How he was able to get a phone, added him in his friend list and able to continue entering the group chats undetected was a mystery to the skeleton? Shouldn't that ax-wielding psychopath notice his gigantic stupid-eyed brother holding a phone texting? No idea part two. He actually asked Echotale!Papyrus to handle the case. He has a lot of time… probably? Okay. Maybe not but that guy was one of the smartest among all his counterparts.

**HORRORTALE!PAPYRUS: I JUST REALIZED THAT YOU ARE ALL ALONE IN YOUR HOUSE.**

**HORRORTALE!PAPYRUS: DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER? :D**

" **NO.** " Papyrus texted back instantaneously, he was not going to have his horrortale counterpart bring over his Human meat or Human eyeball spaghetti dish nor was he ready to face the possibility of seeing Horrortale!Sans entering his area. Papyrus tapped the message bar. Two messages left. This one was from Outertale!Papyrus who seem to have a lot of free time, shipping his brother together with the Human. Ever since he did that though, Outertale!Sans wasn't paying attention to him anymore, more worried with the safety of the Human. It was expected since the Human was a fragile creature a lot of Monster haters wishes to kill.

**OUTERTALE!PAPYRUS: MORNING WORLD!**

**[SENT A PICTURE OF THE SUN RISE IN OUTERSPACE]**

**OUTERTALE!PAPYRUS: I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL MORNING!**

"Screw him..." Papyrus doesn't even remember from his Memories how the Sun rise looks like since his Human had been making a neutral ending for too long. Wait. Now that he thinks about it, has he ever seen the Surface at all? Maybe not… He must have seen his first when he and Sans was visiting the **Undertale universe** when those innocent babies finally reached the Surface with HOPE, PERSEVERANCE, PATIENCE and DETERMINATION from their Human. And 'wonderful morning' his skeleton ass, he was having a major migraine.

'Damn. I got to take my fucking medicine...' Papyrus cursed, having to force himself to get out of bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen and drink the crap Undyne bought him. Was this how Sans felt every day? If so... He would need to work harder not to succumb to Depression. Papyrus sat up, slowly moving out of his room (holding the walls) and proceeds downstairs towards the kitchen. He was still holding his phone that keeps popping out pictures taken by the various multiverse skeleton characters deviating from his own realm.

"I wish all medicine were sweet." Papyrus confessed, looking at the green liquid he pulled out from the fridge. This was salty and bitter at the same time. Take it from him, it isn't a good experience. He and the other counterparts agreed **Sweet** was the most preferred taste next to **Umami**. After drinking the disgusting medicine, Papyrus heads over to the couch and flops there as if it was his new bed. He raised his hand, staring up to see his phone's last message.

"It's you again..." Papyrus squints with a frown. It was Stretch, also expected considering the fact this guy is trying to get into his good side. Stretch must be the one pursuing his brother. It was obvious right from the start when he saw that piece of shit flirting with his brother on this run's **first time** he met with the Underswap Brothers. Wait what? Papyrus groaned. 'Great. He sounds just like that hell spawn in-law character like what Mettaton showed in his latest show.'

'Fuck.' Papyrus face palmed. He realized he missed two consecutive episodes yesterday because he fell unconscious in the kitchen. Once again, he was saved by the fact Sans was overstaying in Underswap. He woke up after three hours on the floor. Damn this fever if this fever really is a small fever? Now he has to search online for the spoilers again.

**UNDERSWAP!PAPYRUS: mind if red stays in our place again? :)**

“…” Papyrus stares at the message. This was the same as any ordinary day, but this time… He is sick literally and emotionally tired from doing a tug of war to keep his brother from being taken away from him. He isn't really possessive (Okay. Maybe back then he was but he had good reasons!.), he's more worried that Sans will have his SOUL broken spiritually from the emotional strain if Stretch were to break-up with him or betray his trust like a bastard his appearance makes him as (which actually happened in several instances). Papyrus knows he doesn't have an excuse, but Sans isn't supposed to place so much HOPE towards him when he's an entity of the Underfell Universe. Heartless, brutal and LOVE-oriented - This is him: Underfell!Papyrus.

**_Like Undertale!Papyrus, he is merely following his script._ **

Papyrus yawned and blinked a few times. Medicine usually makes him sleepy, he should go up to his bedroom soon. Walking up one step at a time, Papyrus begins to type his response.

_"IT'S JUST GOING TO **RESET** IN THE END, WHY DO WE NEED TO CHANGE THE SCRIPT AND MAKE SANS WORRY?" Undertale!Papyrus smiles at him. Underfell!Papyrus was silent, looking at this supposed 'cheery ball of sunshine.' Undertale!Papyrus pours hot chocolate in his cup. Holding his own cup with both hands, Undertale!Papyrus shows his COOLEST BROTHER cup with a bigger smile. "BESIDES, THE HUMAN WILL GET BORED EVENTUALLY, PROBABLY? NOT REALLY SURE ABOUT THIS REALLY~"_

'Naive.' He wasn’t like Undertale!Papyrus. He doesn’t need Sans to get better which he knows should be too lazy to take care of his brother. Undertale!Sans is different from his Sans just like how Undertale!Papyrus is different with him. More importantly, Sans wouldn’t even bat an eye lash on him if Sans had eye lashes. Oh god. Don’t give Sans the idea to place eye lashes on. That is disturbing. Gah! He can't unsee his imagination, make it go away.

_"Though... Building our stack of lies," Underfell!Papyrus took a sip of the chocolate. It was just the two of them in the Undertale!Universe. Undertale!Sans was in Toriel's house, taking care of Frisk and Flowey. "It's only a matter of time before the cards start falling to the ground."_

_"THEN WE'LL CRASH AND BURN WITH THE LEAST AMOUNT OF AUDIENCE... WANT TO KNOW HOW I HANDLE THINGS?" Undertale!Papyrus grins. Underfell!Papyrus stares at his original version and shrugged, giving the GO signal. Showing a knife, Underfell!Papyrus stares at Undertale!Papyrus' weapon. This weapon was similar to the dagger used by his Human upon entering the Genocide path. It even had some dust on it, Underfell!Papyrus laughed and he can't be blamed for it. He did see Dark Humor as something worth **dying** for. "Heh. I better start making a better foundation before I wind up doing **that**."_

"!!!" Papyrus nearly dropped his phone from his hands shaking. Damn phalanges and gravity. They were working against him. Papyrus falls to his bed, disheveled and tired with the simplest of manners. Slumping his hand to the bed, he stares at the phone and sends his message.

**UNDERSWAP!PAPYRUS: mind if red stays in our place again? :)**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Let him do as he please**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: But if I hear one word about unconsented sex,**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL.**

**UNDERSWAP!PAPYRUS: hehe~ sure. ;)**

"Spider drinker..." Papyrus sighs. Ever since he and Undertale!Papyrus met the first time and were left alone by their siblings, he's been remembering things that haven't happened yet and could've happened within three routes. He was the one who brought the memory shifting to his 'original' self, earning a sigh of relief from Undertale!Papyrus. Undertale!Papyrus is also more acquainted with this, saying that he heard Undertale!Sans call the two paths: the **Genocide Ending** and the **True Pacifist Ending**. So that's why he keeps remembering the Human slicing his neck in half as well as the time he found out that the Human... Died.

"It's only a matter of time before Blueberry comes over here due to loneliness... If not, Blueberry's a Yandere. Good thing I'd be CURED in no time and save my brother-Who am I kidding, Blueberry might think I'll put a stop on the wedding.... Is that a good thing?" He muttered to himself, sarcastically bored at the norm. The third route isn't really a path since it wasn't even about his Universe, it was about the other actions done by either him or his brother in the other universes. Undertale!Papyrus was a more unfortunate case. He remembered everything down to the time the first genocide occurred. Undertale!Papyrus didn't mention this to his brother, worrying about Sans' platter of problems already full to the rim. Undertale!Papyrus confessed of self-injury to be a remedy for his buzzing thoughts as well as talk with the psychopathic weed, Flowey.

*DING! *

"Let me guess. Undertale!Sans asking me if I want to join a multi-dimensional party because 'Underfell!Sans' is too scared to even stare at me..." He rolled his eyes. This Sans is different from the last Sans. His current Sans' internal conflict is the maybe-this-version-of-my-brother-is-better-than-mine with inferiority complex plus self-hatred issues towards himself, not the maybe-this-world-is-better-than-my-world added with trauma from childhood Gaster and fucking douche bag Papyrus (Yes?). In fact, he hated both of those attitudes, he prefers the earlier ones where his internal conflict was how-am-I-going-to-handle-this-shit attitude coupled with I-no-longer-give-a-fuck-with-my-world. How Sans became emotional as the times pass by are one of the mysteries he has yet to understand. Is it based from all the memories intermingling with one another to form a disturbing cruel rapist image of himself? Probably this. Papyrus can't blame how the World gave him weird roles to play in. Rapist, terrorist, king, colonizer, father-figure, mother-figure, yandere, sadistic cruel bastard, etc. It was because of the RESETs and multiverse experiences that he's beginning to get pissed off with how he keeps playing the same role over and over. I mean. Who would want to keep playing as Rapist of your brother for ten consecutive runs? That was silly and monotone. He wanted to say this to Sans but... Because of Sans jumbled memories, Papyrus had no choice but to follow the way Sans wanted him to be. If not, Sans is going to break down on him again. Not even wanting to let go, Papyrus would have a hard time getting the skeleton to recover and accept their FATE in the Underfell!universe. Good thing Sans forgot the cheesy parts or he'd still be downstairs on the couch drinking mustard or doing crack... Urgh!

"My touch is not registering... Stupid phone..." Papyrus groaned. He was fortunate that someone created a multi-dimensional messaging site for them to see the other's activities. Now Papyrus knew Sans was progressively entering to different universes to relieve his emotional strain. Him? He'll let Sans do as he pleases unless Sans comes back with a skeleton and declares he loves the guy or vice versa or he learns Sans is being abused in another universe or he feels like interfering with the arrangements. He could never forget the yandere versions of some allies and enemies he has today. They were a bitch to kill and get his Sans back.

**UNDERTALE!SANS: wanna join the party tomorrow?**

"I knew it..." Papyrus sighs. He remembers his chat with Undertale!Papyrus: that they were both sick mentally and physically. Too bad for him, he wasn't going to do any of those special self-destructive coping mechanism. The Terrible Papyrus is too strong to break from DESPAIR and emptiness nor was he going to resort to talking with that pathetic flower of his. He was not lonely! Speaking of loneliness, he and Undertale!Papyrus have also inquired implicitly whether anyone in the Papyrus community (yes, they have a community filled with hundreds of various Papyruses? Weird plural name. Better than Papyruss any time since someone might state Pa-puss instead... Argh!) remembered texting the same things or speaking the same things upon their first visit in a universe other than their own... It was an isolated case.

**UNDERTALE!SANS: wanna join the party tomorrow?**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Fuck off.**

**UNDERTALE!SANS: sheesh. just asking. no need to be so ginger about it.**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Why are you asking?**

**UNDERTALE!SANS: coz me and paps can't go. he's still sick. :(**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Good. Let him turn to dust.**

**UNDERTALE!SANS: i'm guessing i cat ya at the wrong time.**

**UNDERTALE!SANS: bye then.**

"...." Papyrus didn't read the last comments, already drifting to sleep on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll be horrified with us...
> 
> SANS CAN'T FIND OUT ABOUT THIS
> 
> To protect our stack of lies...
> 
> WE HAVE TO KEEP PRETENDING
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> We're at the verge of falling.


	3. UNDERTALE: Losing his sense of Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus forgot he's sick and Sans is simply Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Butterfly Effect_  
>  a concept where one action can greatly or minimally affect the overall future actions of not just one individual, but the whole community. An ACT is permanent unless an entity has the ability to RESET a whole segment within the timeline. Unfortunately, it was a matter of time before several entities regain their memories regarding the RESETs.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: Outertale Universe

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

            The first memory of the PAST which he shrugged off is when the Human sliced him straight to the neck in a perfect forty-five degree angle down to his shoulder blades. Now that Papyrus thinks about it, the one who did that isn't the Human he knows. Odd. It's as if he has always known the Human by heart. Every time he gets punned by his brother when he visits his sentry station, Papyrus has this odd feeling that there was indeed someone by the weird-shaped lamp. Of course, the tall skeleton dismisses it because really. This was Sans he's talking about. Sans would know better than to lure the Human into helping him play a prank.

 

_“YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO!” Papyrus encouraged as he watched the Human walk in front of his skull with their dusty clothes. Papyrus tried his best to smile as he felt a boot step down his skull. Papyrus tries to finish his sentence, wishing the Human that maybe... just maybe this will be the last time they'd kill a monster. “I…I PROMISE."_

 

            No. The one who sliced him with a LOVE worth more than five (that was a high number) had an obvious murdery intent which he refuses to back down on. He could remember the shake in his boots, the sweat falling down his skull and the slight stutter of his voice. The dusty Human-monster was MERCILESS. Papyrus wondered if that was indeed a Human, only to find himself waking up in his room as if all of that was just a dream. Papyrus would shake the bad dream away and continue with his daily routine. You see? His awesome life has an easy pattern. Wake up early in the morning, cook spaghetti, call Sans to come down since breakfast is ready and prepare his way towards his sentry station to recalibrate his puzzles. After his duties, he would head down to Undyne for his special training to become a Royal Guard like the Canine Units also stationed near Snowdin and would return home in time to cook dinner and watch Mettaton's show. Oh! And he shouldn't forget his favorite bedtime story **Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny** read by Sans, even if said brother sleeps halfway on his storytelling. Truth be told, the Great Papyrus likes uniformity but not to  this extent. This.. This was an extreme case that baffles even him, the Great Puzzle Master soon-to-be Royal Guardsman!

 

 _“REALLY THOUGH!! THAT HUMAN...” Standing at the other side of the electric fence puzzle, Papyrus was confiding his thoughts to Sans with an unsure expression. Saying that he dreamed of a Human with the exact same clothes and appearance was bizarre by itself, but he never dared mention to his dear brother the whole story. He wouldn't want Sans thinking he's some sort of seer or whatnot, but things were starting to get…repetitive. They were starting to make patterns and it was funny and insane when one were to think about it. It is as if someone from high above has created a Script where all ACTs become limited to a certain extent. Of course, the possibility of having the same dream over and over must be a lot but he was really perturbed when it goes just as planned. Papyrus has impeccable memory, he never forgets a single detail no matter how unnecessary._

_“DO I KNOW THAT PERSON???” In this case, the Human was both familiar yet so distant. The way they ACT and the manner of examining the area, the Human had assumed different roles if he were to compare his whole life to a play… Yes! A play like the ones Mettaton hosts in TV. Sometimes, the Human ACTs like a child who loves to explore and talk with every item and monster. Sometimes, the Human ACTs like an adult who goes down to business with a no nonsense demeanor. Sometimes, it was both and Papyrus was trying to express it via words._

_“do you not know…” Papyrus wants to hear what Sans thinks. His brother always gave good advice aside from Flowey and Sans must know if something was wrong. If they were in a theatre, Papyrus wasn't sure when it was safe to go against the script given to him. Sans, who was the lazy bones, may be the one who can enlighten him. Sans eyes shifted to the side with his smile widening, Papyrus recalls that gesture but from where? And his shoulders slumps ever so slightly when Sans spoke out. “who you know?”_

 

            Papyrus only knew later that Sans had been lying to him in all those loops. Sans, his lazy pun-breaking brother had kept his secret away from him for some unknown reason. Hearing the same answer over and over, Papyrus has dubbed the eternal repetition as a loop because it was easier to say that Wednesday will come back even without meeting Tuesday and Monday. Papyrus tries to piece things together with the Human, but they were never the talkative type. It's as if everyone was in on the script and he had to play along to understand. If Sans knew then Papyrus should complement him on his great skills as an impromptu ACTOR. The smaller skeleton's words, even when it varied, were still in line with his actions. That takes effort! 

"..." Papyrus rolls to the side of his bed, looking over the autumn leaves near his window. It was on one ending (He calls this an ending because he saw the Human, as the main star of the show, reach King Asgore, the final boss monster) when Sans finally told more about what happened because everyone like: King Asgore, Ex-Queen/Queen Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and (of course) Him wanted to comfort the skeleton and his reoccurring nightmares. Papyrus knows Sans' nightmares are similar to his dreams that foretell the previous play with the Human. The Human was the one who brings everyone together to help someone in need (like Sans).

 

_"I'm sorry..." Frisk cries, sniffling with their hands wiping their tears which can't seem to stop flowing. Toriel goes over and gave the Human a hug while Asgore looks down at Sans who has yet to move from their spot. Undyne and Alphys stared at each other with some unknown understanding. Mettaton held his arm, muttering something he couldn't understand. Papyrus blinks, wondering why everyone was so sad and shock._

_"I promise never to RESET again." Papyrus hears those words echo across the room and decides to walk over and give the Human a hug as well. Papyrus doesn't understand why everyone was worried over what the Human said. For him, it was a huge leap in telling the truth to your comrades who the Human states they keep murdering. "THERE THERE HUMAN! THERE IS NOTHING TO CRY ABOUT. WE ARE ALL ALIVE AND WELL! THAT IS ALL IN THE PAST. LET US MOVE ON TO THE PRESENT!"_

 

            After that, Sans explained about the timelines and the disruptions Frisk or Chara has done which caused a bad thing. Papyrus has no idea what sciency words his brother spouted really means, but he was sure it was something bad when he saw his friends give a gloomy atmosphere. Frisk keeps fidgeting in their seat, worried that someone will scold them or hate them. Papyrus doesn't think anyone could hate them. He means to say, no one but those with the previous memories are **capable** of hating them. Sans was one of them and he? The Great Papyrus does not hate because of a measly RESET even if his SOUL throbbed in pure ANGER when he heard the Human had killed everyone and confessed to liking it at times. Papyrus can't find in himself to HATE. Hate was a powerful emotion that his childhood has never manifested because of his supportive brother.... But was it there? He wasn't sure. 

"?" Papyrus decides to grab his orange phone and pockets in his pants. This is Sans' present, first thing he did when they reached the Surface. Papyrus can even video and take pictures in it. Back to the topic, the Loop is called a RESET and the plays are called routes. There are neutral endings where one or more of them (the actors or his friends) die or was never interacted with and the True endings where the Human either accomplishes everything needed (True Pacifist Ending) or kills everything in their path (True Genocide Ending). There are things called a botched Genocide ending where the Human stops in their attempt to murder everything and there are endings left unattended or what he called it before - a Rewind. It made entire sense.

 

_"?" Papyrus sat up, looking around to see an all-too familiar room. He stood up and sighed. He was back in Snowdin in his comfortable Race car bed and ready to return to the previous script. Papyrus mutters, dropping his font as the play has yet to start. "So this is why Sans never makes promises... People tend to break them and hurt others in the process... *Sigh* Time to get this show on the road. Again."_

 

            Papyrus admits that the RESETs can do a lot of things to people. I mean. Look at his brother for instance, Sans no longer gives a natural smile. It's strained and his behavior is getting sloppier each time the RESET prolongs itself. Even if Papyrus, himself, is tired of the RESETs, he doesn't want his brother to get worried over him. In fact, Sans confessed when he came back home drunk that he wished Papyrus stays innocent and unaware. Yes.. Sans gained his drinking habits because of the RESETS and it's up to the Great Papyrus to bring him back home and comfort the somber skeleton. Papyrus doesn't like making Sans worry. He knows Sans is the one who tends to the bills and handles the Judgement hall. In all routes, Papyrus sometimes asks his brother if he's keeping secrets from him. Sans often goes out of the script like the Human and Flowey. Speaking of those three, Papyrus knows he's forgetting something very important today... Papyrus scratched his arm and decided to roll his sleeves. The skeleton was surprised to see the bandages removed and his scars healed. 'THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT...'

'I WILL WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER.' Papyrus decided, standing up to exit his room. It was refreshing to talk with those who remember pass the RESET. Why did he say Human? Oh. There are times when Chara and Frisk comes out at the same time. Whatever sorcery is out there, it miraculously works like a Deux Ex Machina moment. However, the skeleton has to keep ACTING. He doesn't know how long it will take for the Human to RESET and everything will fall apart. Unlike Sans, he gives extra time thinking about his decisions. Life was like a puzzle and once you start to lose interest on it, you're a goner. If he confessed his secrets now, Sans and the Human will forever know him as a monster who remembers. Sans will be regretful while the Human... He has no idea. Maybe, the Human will treat him like Flowey - A toy, but also a companion? Yet the Human isn't a tsundereplane so he will never know. All for sure, Papyrus can trust Flowey. The flower can be trusted to a certain extent and it's difficult when Flowey threatens him with blackmail towards his brother without trying to harm his friend. Sans shouldn't know about this, he'll be devastated. Sans would deviate out of the script, become something unpredictable and Papyrus was worried the news will break him. He's seen Sans do his own monster genocide and even personal suicide at the start of the RESET. He has to keep acting, keep pretending even when he feels broken in the inside and it hurts so badly.

 _"_ GOOD MORNING FLOWEY! _"_ Papyrus is currently in the True Pacifist Route, living with the Ex-Queen Toriel, Frisk, Flowey and Sans. It was autumn right now and he had to go downstairs to start cooking. Since Toriel established a school, both young monsters and humans enter the school. Frisk is one of them so he knocks on Frisk's door before going downstairs. Heading downstairs, he spots a peculiar pot with a golden flower on it. This is Flowey, he is SOULLESS. It seems the golden flower doesn't really sleep and is currently very bitter for being placed in a pot. He recalls Sans stating Flowey's a big tsundereplane because everyone knows Flowey likes watching over Frisk in case any harm goes their way.

" _*Sigh* Morning Papyrus..._ " Flowey rolls his eyes, his leaves moving to and fro from the gentle wind outside. Papyrus grins back. Flowey was greatly improving but Papyrus doesn't really care if the flower changed or not. He's just happy that he gets to meet with everyone intact. Heading to the kitchen, Papyrus knows Toriel and Undyne are too busy with their role as teacher of the school. Undyne also has a job as the Keeper of Peace between Monsters and Humans. Humanity isn't really that welcoming to their appearance, but they were getting there. King Asgore is not only a King as a main job, but as the school gardener as a leisure time (and to spend some time patching up his relationship with Toriel). He, on the other hand, is like Sans. They were living their lives to the fullest, not wasting a drop of time whether day or night. 

"HAVE YOU SEEN SA- OH THERE YOU ARE SANS? WHY WERE YOU IN THE KITCHEN?" Papyrus inquired, tilting his head to see his brother holding out a plate with pancakes and a glass of milk. Sans was cooking? What did that mean...? Sans placed the food on the table and rushed to pull his brother on the couch, tsking. "bro. you shouldn't be going up and about when you're sick! i can understand you can get a lil' bonely up there, talking to flowers and whatnot, but your bro's here and he's gonna take care of you."

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SICK? WHAT ABOUT FRISK AND FLOWEY? DID THEY LEAVE FOR SCHOOL WITH LUNCH??!" Papyrus was alarmed, looking at his worried brother as he sat down beside his brother to scoop a piece of pancake at him. Submissively taking the food, Sans explained with a voice laced with concern. "bro. we're in our house, not tori's and the kid is in school while they bring the weed-i mean flowey for some show and tell thing. about lunch? asgore has that covered. nothing cereal."

"HMMM... I-I GUESS I AM SICK." Papyrus confessed, watching as Sans bring up another stabbed pancake towards him. Because of the constant RESETs, Papyrus sometimes have his script all jumbled up when something similar comes into play. He can fix it but not when he's at a not-so-good condition such as now. His impeccable memory is being tampered with the fever/sickness? Sans hummed in satisfaction, sitting down after he finished feeding his brother with pancakes. The last time Sans made a pancake, the food item was fluffier and sweeter than the last. Sans looks at him and asked, "so that means we can't go to the party?" 

"W-WELL I CAN'T, BUT YOU CAN BROTHER! DO NOT FORCE YOURSELF TO ABSTAIN IN SUCH AN INVITATION ALL BECAUSE I CAUGHT A MINOR COLD. YOU SHOULD GO THERE AND ENJOY YOURSELF. I'M SURE I CAN HANDLE ON MY OWN!" Papyrus reassured, but Sans wasn't convinced. How could Papyrus forget the fact Sans has bought his own-no their house because of the time-and-space machine where they get to meet different versions of themselves? Sans must be fearful that the Human might tamper with it or get any ideas as to make their lives more miserable... Sounds reasonable.

"what sort of bro am i to leave ya alone? i'm staying and you're gonna get better okay paps?" Sans pushed me to lie down as he decides to go to the other room and make a call or is it to get something? Papyrus looks up to see the golden flower he thought was Flowey was actually a normal plant. He must be really sick if he's hallucinating... However, Papyrus was happy for Sans whenever he gets along with his other... selves. In a certain connection between SOUL or Brotherhood, Sans happiness was his own and he will ensure his older brother stay happy.

"..." Papyrus tries to squeeze himself to fit the couch. Papyrus realized he himself felt more isolated when he met his other versions - Him who held no memory of the RESETs. They were not ACTORS, they were really characters of the plot. Even in front of his other selves, Papyrus has worn his mask of deceit. He felt rejuvenated as well as more empty each time he visits with his brother - Energized as he sees himself so happy and loving, empty when he sensed APATHY crawling behind his back. Apathy wasn't good because it made his Empathy weaker so Papyrus had to bring back his sense of Love/LOVE.

*DING! *

'MUST BE OUTERTALE AND HIS STUNNING PHOTOGRAPHY... OR IS SOMEONE ELSE?' Love has already reached its limits, Papyrus was not going to force himself to succumb to Agape, it made him remember his script in the King Papyrus Ending and that wasn't a nice time. Philia doesn't last long because it means giving trust to Sans and he has yet to tell him about the RESET predicament. Eros? He entered into various relationships and had to balance his time as a brother, lover and friend. It wasn't pretty when one of it gets tipped too much... Don't ask because this led to yandere tendencies and genocidal thoughts shown in other timelines. It shocked Sans greatly. Sans would never expect him to KILL anyone in the Undertale Universe. Papyrus being Possessive or murdery? This was surely a misunderstanding. His brother always saw the good in him and Papyrus wished Sans would stop giving him that look. The look only he should do because he’s innocent. It hurts and he doesn't understand what he should do. Sans cares about him and yet even the skeleton has his limits. Papyrus doesn't know if he wants to tell and see the consequences. 

"welp. what do you wanna do now, bro?" Sans asked, coming back to the couch and sitting beside his back. Papyrus gives a smile and sits up to give Sans a hug. He feels so empty and yet so happy, Papyrus doesn't really know what he wants but keep moving. He's afraid that if he stops, the whole world will swallow him whole. If he stops pretending, they will find out and might toy with him like what Flowey did in the past. Damned if he ACTs, damned if he does not ACT. Because Undertale!Papyrus isn't the type to LOVE anyone, maintaining his innocent, love and friendship-oriented aura. Papyrus could feel their sins crawling around him. No.... 

 **No one** , not even Sans must see him in this broken state.

He was the Great Papyrus, the epitome of Friendship and Greatness!

 

*DING! *

 

"Watch a MTT Movie?" Papyrus asked and he saw the corners of Sans' smile go down. They both knew that the newest movie lasts for five hours long without breaks, featuring a lot of characters but Mettaton always glittering in the spot light. Back then, Papyrus would love to watch all the movies in the world. Now that the TRUE RESET happened over and over, Papyrus only suggests and watches those when another person is present. This individual being Sans. "s-sure buddy... lemme get our refreshments.. stay there and don't move."

"OKAY." Papyrus watched Sans slowly go to the kitchen once more. This time, he was sure the skeleton was double-thinking about his life decisions because Sans prioritizes his family over himself. Papyrus flops back to the couch, he wished Sans would prioritize himself more because then.... His older brother will go to a psychiatrist or rehabilitation center to stop his alcoholism which leads to some really sad or awkward moments in the house. Of course, Papyrus follows his script and brings his brother back to bed. Sometimes, his script mentions the need to comfort Sans and **Comfort** comes in a lot of ways. Papyrus is starting to think Love is more twisted than LOVE, he being the Love type more than his Underfell counterpart.

 _"Stop ACTING in front of me and tell me what is going on with the movie?" His Underfell counterpart stood up, his expression contorts to anger as he slammed his hand onto the table. Papyrus was surprised, his smile begins to waver for a second but he can never be too sure. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FELL? IT'S JUST THE TWO OF US WITH **OUR BROTHERS** OUTSIDE THIS VERY DOOR. WE DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THEM IN MTT'S LATEST MOVIE SCRIPT! THAT'S BLASPHEMY!"_

_"I... Don't care! Can you just stop with the ACT? It's as if you're the only one... Do you think Sans would like it if he found out?" The Second-in-Command's dark demeanor vanished, replaced with a foreign aura of uncertainty. Both Papyrus knew better than to allow their brothers to find out. They were the ones who took care of them, mind them most in the world and the saddest part, they were willing to risk their life to destroy the most chaotic entity in the Underground. Papyrus wasn't sure how close his realm was to the Underfell Universe but it seems there are other factors at play for his other self to recollect the memories. "PROVE TO ME YOU DO KNOW ABOUT THE SCRIPT AND I WILL TALK WITH YOU."_

_"Driven to the point of secrecy because of our dear ally? Very well." Fell's mouth gave a twitch, this is when Papyrus was sure that this part of him remembers. Never in his whole experience has he seen Underfell sit down and snap his fingers, revealing not just red bones but tinted purple and blue bones in the air. It was beautiful. It reminded him of Snowdin. It reminded him that this wasn't supposed to happen! Papyrus stood up, summoning his own orange attacks to dismantle the bones. Not even creating a sound, Papyrus made sure that not a remnant of magic remains. The two Sans were listening if there was a ruckus. Now that he knows Underfell!Papyrus knows, he can't ignore him now. 'WHAT ABOUT SANS? I CAN'T RISK GETTING FOUND OUT OR MAYBE I DO WANT HIM TO CATCH ME-NO! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!'_

_"I WOULD GLADLY SPEND TIME TALKING ABOUT HOW MARVELOUS MY VERSION OF THE MTT MOVIE WOULD BE, BUT I THINK WE CAN DISCUSS THE SCRIPT SOME OTHER TIME." Papyrus smiled with a hint of exhaustion and relief. Underfell!Papyrus' eyes him with an amused smile, it made the skeleton fidget under his gaze. Before he heads out with his Underfell counterpart, the tall dark Royal Guardsman remarked. "How long have you known?"_

_"ON IT'S **FIRST RELEASE** , OF COURSE!" Papyrus felt Fell's hand on his back, giving a pat that made him feel a lot less lonely than back them._

 

It was a surprise that he's other self remembers. He was sure Underswap!Papyrus would remember, but only to a certain extent like his brother Sans. He was thinking more on the lines of Outertale!Papyrus or even Echotale!Papyrus. Outertale and Underswap was so much closer than Underfell while Echotale.... It was because he was thinking of the fragments of Gaster within his other self. He doesn't know if Gaster is fooled with his ACTING or not because he remembers there are timelines where his creator/father/brother/Surely a Scientist when Gaster remarks about him and his peculiar abilities. Papyrus isn't the type to show off or experiment, he prefers patterns and uniformity. He's also doing this because... He always finds a way to reason his way out of things. This was his stack of lies, towering his life after the Genocide Route. It’s gone pass the ozone layer and he continues to hold them in place. He isn't the only one, his other selves are showing a similar pattern and here comes the sad part. They don't know why they're doing it and he doesn't know it either.

****

**_Like what the Creator wants him to be, Papyrus is merely following his script._ **

 

"..." Papyrus noticed his fingers are already scratching his left radius. The small amount of dust already piling on his shirt, he retracts the hand and dusts his shirt from his deeds. Back then, Sans wasn't so nice to him. Back then, he was like other Sans - Living their life to the fullest while they live their own lives as well. He doesn't know when Sans' senses turned sharper than Chara's knives or when protectiveness turned into over-protectiveness.

 

_"I am beginning to have second thoughts in SPARING Underswap!Papyrus with the way he's working in the RESETs, Classic." Underfell!Papyrus confessed, both of them sitting outside at an abandoned bench in the middle of Waterfall for some strange reason. Because neither skeletons could purchase alcohol or any beverage without getting caught by their brothers, they opted to drink the most abundant thing they had - Tomato sauce used in their favorite dishes. It was different than Ketchup, having a hint of herbs and a duller taste than his brother's favorite condiment. Papyrus takes a sip, eyes staring at the echo flowers flaunting itself with their pretty shines and weird blue aura. "BUT YOU WON'T THINK OF KILLING BLUE?"_

_"Actually... I do have thoughts of killing Blue as well. It's going to be a Genocide party but that glitchy Sans creature is going to surely kill me. I can see he has a thing for Blue in some RESETs and our Error version can agree to it to a certain extent." Underfell!Papyrus nods and Papyrus had to smack his friend's back as a reminder. His Underfell counterpart was laughing so that statement was a joke. Papyrus had to roll his eyes. Why did they get their sense of humor from their brother's side and not their dad-Oh right. It's Sans! Their brother who they Love dearly and they might Love or LOVE them back as dearly? Papyrus is staring at Dusttale on this. "YOU ARE NOT TO START A ‘GENOCIDE’ ALL BECAUSE STRETCH OR BLUE IS MORE EVILLER THAN YOU IN SEVERAL RESETS!"_

_"... But it will be worth it! It's going to RESET anyways and everyone will return to being living walking-talking bones and funs." Fell's sarcasm is to be applauded for. Papyrus can understand why Sans and this skeleton got along in several loops. **One** , he's funny if he wants to be. He doesn’t know when, but a Papyrus wants to be funny so he can say they are pretty funny. **Two** , he's a (*sniff*) Cooler version of him! **Three** , he's shown to be the type who dominates you. (Is that a thing?) **Four** , he FLIRTS really well, better than Underlust, Echotale and Dancetale combined! Undernovela!Papyrus isn't that romantic or dramatic than these three so yeah... **Five** , he isn't your brother and that was good because Sans doesn't want to hurt his brother in EMOTIONS and whatnot. **Six** , he is a Papyrus. Being a Papyrus means you know what Sans want and don't want to a certain extent in various fields. It also will explain the surprising attention given to you if you're a Sans since... Papyrus has no idea why but it's a brother thing and Sans means the world to them? Does it work the same with Sans towards him he has no idea but Gaster... Or whoever made them... Why?! **Seven** , he's simple to please if you know Underfell!Papyrus properly. Actually, all Papyrus are easy to please. They all have similar patterns of likes and dislikes, we have very few hates and are very shy- Oh. And **Eight** , he is willing to take risks. The sort of bad deeds only UnderMafia, Mobtale, Swapfell and Underswap was willing to take in various fields. He remembers Reapertale!Papyrus scolding Underfell!Papyrus about his near death counts. It was funny. Papyrus watched Underfell!Papyrus sit back up and crossed his legs, making a pose. Papyrus has a tear and vowed to himself. 'I WILL BE COOL AS YOU SOME DAY!!'_

_"All we have to do is pretend we forgot everything that happened on that certain RESET for over a hundred plus RESETS so they'll forget the whole incident- Why are you staring at me like that? Tell me." Underfell!Papyrus tilts his head. Papyrus took another sip, "ONE OF THESE DAYS..."_

_"Or RESETS." Underfell!Papyrus corrected. Papyrus is glad Underfell!Papyrus confessed he remembers about the memories and how it's perpendicular and parallel to each other or he would never be able to talk casually about how weird the timelines go by. "WE SHOULD TAKE A VACATION, A NIGHT OUT OF OUR TIMELINES BEING NOT OURSELVES IN SCRIPT AND ACTUALLY BE WHATEVER WE WANT OR WHOEVER WE TRY TO BE? IT'LL BE FUN. WE CAN BRING OUR REAPERTALE COUNTERPART IN CASE WE DIE. I HEAR, OUT OF ALL OF US, HE CAN RESURRECT MONSTERS FROM THE DEAD."_

_"And we have his brother on our tail bone? Hmmm... Sure. It's a literal proverb of Death is knocking at our doorsteps sort of fun right? Just... Warn me since I'm the grumpy one." Underfell!Papyrus' exclamation mark above his head. Tilting his cup, not a single drop fell down. "Damn Classic. Do you have more?"_

_"NO MORE! ("No~" Underfell!Papyrus slumped on to the bench while Papyrus held his hand into a fist in front of him.) I KNOW BUT WE SHOULD HEAD BACK NOW. I THINK WE'LL JUST BE IN TIME TO GREET SANS IN OUR DOORSTEP." Papyrus stood up and walked in front of his other counterpart. Walking pass the Waterfall's waterfall, Papyrus commented. "I WILL CONFESS, I THOUGHT I WAS IN UNDERFELL WITH THE SILENCE AND EERIE ATMOSPHERE."_

_"No. It's because your Human did a botched Genocide attempt... Undyne's Ending right?" Underfell asked unsure but Papyrus shrugged. "YES. IT'S UNDYNE BUT SHE DOESN'T LET ME DO STUFF AT ALL. I WONDER IF SANS WILL FINALLY-"_

 

*DING! * 

 

"..." Papyrus doesn't know if he can stop inflicting pain towards himself or stop talking or allowing Flowey to hurt him. He doesn't like the thoughts in his head, he hates thinking about his situation, he hates the LOVE tempting him to kill everyone. Flowey sometimes offered the RESET button towards him, but he refused. He wants to say YES, but he knows better. He did this in the past and he felt really bad. Sans didn't look at him right and the world was staring at him grudgingly. After that RESET with the Human, Papyrus refused all temptation. It hurts in yet it’s soothing to know everyone is well and happy. He checks his phone, it’s Underfell.

 

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Did you try playing Yandere Simulator?**

**UNDERTALE!PAPYRUS: WHAT'S YANDERE SIMULATOR?**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: A game I found out recently.**

**UNDERFELL!PAPYRUS: Really recently, I should show it to you later.**

 

‘OH POOR FELL… LEFT TO DECIDE IF HE SHOULD BE THE ANTAGONIST OR THERE WILL BE THE BETRAYAL WITH BLUE.’ Papyrus closed his eyes and rests his hand on couch. So most Sans are protective because he’s their brother and all Papyruses appreciates the gesture through various means. But really now… Why is his Sans protective over him. He’s single, he caught a small cold and he’s ‘living’ his life. Is it because Sans saw him with Flowey in the last RESET for the how manieth time again? He can't help himself. Papyrus needs someone to make the toxic apathy away. Is it because Sans found his knife in his bedroom drawer in this RESET? Not possible as he made sure only ORANGE Magic users can see it and Papyrus doubts Grillby or Asgore is going to enter his room. Is it because Sans is still afraid the WAR will happen again from the last RESET? It won't happen based on the series of ACTIONs in the news. The patterns don't match up. It was more likely that a meteor will nearly kill Jerry than a Human versus Monsters War occurring. That was harsh but true. Why does the world hate Jerry? Papyrus blinks and find the movie already rolling, Sans was already snuggled beside him and he looked really fat with the blue jacket. He also noticed his phone is gone from his hand. 

"zzzzzz" Sans was asleep. Papyrus tries to move Sans closer to the couch so he can get out but he saw firm arms around his upper body. Papyrus sighs and uses telekinesis to bring his phone (on the table side far away) towards him. He looks at the text messages and sees a bizarre invitation circulating. Underfell!Sans and Underswap!Papyrus' multi-dimensional wedding? This was new and terrible if Underswap!Sans is Yandere-No. Underswap!Sans isn't that far gone to snap. Not yet. The blue scarf-ed skeleton is better than that. He'd wait things out, looking if there is someone who will go against Underswap!Papyrus' decision which would be Underfell!Papyrus.

"..." Papyrus suddenly got an idea. Something they have never done before. Something that he will never regret, but Sans would never expect would occur. Papyrus knows his SOUL is aching and he needs to get out of the loop or he's going to turn to dust. An activity he has never done before with Underfell!Papyrus... Something like... A night out. A night-out without anyone who'll judge them. No Sans and within another realm. They can bring the other Papyruses but not that many or Sans will find out. Sans stirs, must have woken up from the bright light of his orange SOUL. Papyrus doesn't pay attention to it, hoping Sans thought it was because of the MTT Movie.

 

_"I always wanted to see how Underfell!Papyrus acts if he were with us?" Outertale!Papyrus laughed as Papyrus took a sip of blood wine shared by Reapertale!Papyrus. Blood wine gathered from some blood berries, it was very effective in making them drunk. Papyrus was glad something finally worked for them or he'd have to start learning chemistry. Storyshift!Papyrus nodded, "I agree. Maybe if he were to hang out in a friendlier crowd, Fell would become nicer to everyone!"_

_"I want to see that. Call me when you persuade him."  UnderMafia!Papyrus grinned and took a sip. Papyrus laughed as Reapertale!Papyrus swayed to the sides, already dizzy._

_"I think the best time... would be if he's sad and when none of our brothers are there with us~" Reapertale!Papyrus confessed, leaning on Outertale!Papyrus who was all smiles. "They are party poopers and they cling to us like we're baby bones!"_

 

 

'THAT'S IT!' Papyrus gained an epiphany after recalling various memories, he finally got a memory that will aid him. Smiling, Papyrus knows what he must do. First, he will balance Underswap!Sans' EGO (mind in short) while persuading everyone in the multiverse to agree on the wedding. All of the Sans would willingly go to a Bachelor's Party if given the right ITEMS and this is when he will commence: **DRUNK NIGHT OUT**. A night for himself to wind down, a night he will carry on as a token of all the RESETs he remembers from the beginning. Papyrus can't help the excitement flooding in his magic just thinking about having a night to himself or should be say themselves? He isn't going to do this alone. He knows his other selves are starting to remember and what better to mask the intention than in a group? Underfell!Papyrus would surely like this.

"something up, bro?" Sans asked. Papyrus paused to see Sans smiling at him and he realized he was actually smiling as if there was no tomorrow. Papyrus shows his phone, revealing the news to his brother. "ACTUALLY, YES BROTHER! I AM SO HAPPY FOR STRETCH AND RED TO COME TOGETHER."

"pft. whatever." Sans rests his head on his rib cage, unaware of the plotting taller skeleton.

"I SINCERELY WISH THEY WOULD END UP WITH EACH OTHER!" Papyrus reinforced and started sharing the posts to the others with a devious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HUMBLE FACADE IS CRUMBLING
> 
> Yet there is nothing underneath...
> 
> BUT WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING ON
> 
> Our endless tower of deceit...
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> IT SEEMS NO ONE CAN **SAVE** US NOW.


	4. OUTERTALE: Having a memory problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outertale!Papyrus is confused and yet doesn’t want any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Infinite Monkey theorem_  
>  A theorem that describes the probability of creating an understandable text from a series of incomprehensible letters. Strange how the chances were happening more than usual, or is this something else?
> 
> Next Chapter: Storyshift Universe

  **OUTERTALE!PAPYRUS: MORNING WORLD!**

**[SENT A PICTURE OF THE SUN RISE IN OUTER SPACE]**

**OUTERTALE!PAPYRUS: I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL MORNING!**

 

**...**

 

 ** _Because I'm certainly not enjoying it._**  

* * *

 

[OUTERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

"Papy dearest~ Food is ready!"

 

The skeleton placed his phone down, staring right at the soft teal wallpaper.

 

**_Now then... Where am I?_ **

 

Sitting up, he tries to remember his baring. He didn't want to move which is odd by itself since he isn't the type to laze around. Right now though, all he wants to do is read the posts of the various versions of himself and wait for the day to END. Sometimes, Underswap!Papyrus mentions the RESET to occur and no one would have ever noticed. He wants to remember, but he can't! What does his brother feel like remembering all those anyways? It must be hard on him... Speaking of his brother, he should wake him-

 

**_Why would Mettaton be in our house...? No. It's not him entering our house, but I entered his house!_ **

 

The skeleton paused, trying his best to piece the information together. He knows King Asgore is gone. He knows everyone went on with their lives without feeling the need to search for the King. Queen Toriel also returned from her exile and became ruler, implementing a lot of Human-friendly laws which everyone agrees because **they did nothing wrong**. They meaning his friend the Human who went back to their home planet. The skeleton doesn't understand the logic of others. King Asgore is a great King. Why aren't they searching for him unless Fluffybuns said he wanted to go on a vacation? The skeleton frowned.

 

**_That doesn't sound right...?_ **

 

He doesn't understand himself. Why is he always confident and Hopeful when he starts the day? Even when he learned the fact the Human might have deviated in the past and hurt his friends and fellow monsters if they so wish, the skeleton accepts them oh so willingly with open arms. Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus says a lot of hard things to swallow, but his other versions seem to believe in them. He believes in himself too, especially when the information is reinforced by the fact the Sanses talk about the RESET with a dark undertone. But even if he believes himself, he can't seem to understand what to do with the information. He wants to understand, but there was no one who can help him on this. Alphys and Undyne might tell his brother and who knows what his brother will react. He was on his own, unless he wants his other selves to suffer with him. The skeleton rolls on his back, staring at the light above. '...'

 

"Papyrus! Are you all right? Did Sans infect you with his laziness~?"

 

"OF COURSE NOT-!" However, he holds his skull at the sudden headache. It's been occurring more nowadays. The skeleton called Papyrus answers, looking around to find for his blue constellation-patterned scarf. After he wrapped it around his neck (where it belongs), that was when he remembers where he was - living with the famous intergalactic celebrity Mettaton. How did it happen? Well after the Human left, all of the monsters were gathered in the Royal Castle for a sound and needed social interaction. This was when he met Mettaton who grew fond of his personality. Papyrus was happy when the robot started asking him out on dates, but Sans didn't really enjoy staying in the house all alone. Because Sans didn't speak out, he started living with Mettaton. There are times when he dreams he was back in the past, doing the exact same things but with Sans and his Human friend doing different things. Undertale!Papyrus says that his dream might be his memories, but Underfell!Papyrus suggested he might actually be in two different places at once. He believes, but he can't understand what he believes in. In the end, the skeleton decided to believe in his Undertale version's story. The story that says he's been living the same thing over and over, doing the same things and saying the same sentences. He couldn't believe, but he simply did.

 

"C-COMING!"

 

Papyrus finally responded decently, rubbing his skulls for the pain to go away. Pushing himself to get out of bed, the skeleton wondered if this is how his older brother felt when the RESET started. Echotale!Papyrus says the headache is because of the RESETs. He forgot the details, but the more RESETs and LOADs the Human does, the foggier and painful his mind will be. Papyrus was fine with the headaches; he can shrug it off and pretend everything is fine. That's how all of his versions cope with the stress!

 

**_Right?_ **

 

While some monsters are experiencing headaches (he can't be the only one right?!), Papyrus' thoughts wandered to his brother. He has no idea when and how long the RESET will stop, but it began to damper Sans' mood. Don't get him wrong. His Sans is more genuine in his feelings unlike the other Sans. It must be because of the space all around them. Sans really likes space and advancing science in his own pace. Pace... He should start his pace too by getting out of this soft luxurious bed. Papyrus stood up and begins changing into his usual attire. He instinctively knows what Mettaton made today. It was waffles poured with syrup and mashed up with cheese. Why does he remember that and how is Sans feeling today?

 

_"I think you shouldn't be leaving Sans to his own devices..." Reapertale!Papyrus suggested, resting on the bench beside him. The other two - Icetale!Papyrus and Dancetale!Papyrus, were trying to perfect their 'Ice tango.' However, Dancetale!Papyrus doesn't know how to skate while Icetale!Papyrus doesn't remember how to integrate the dance steps._

_"I know that... But if I don't..." Outertale!Papyrus confessed yet he has a worrisome expression as he stared at the floor. There was an echo flower blooming beside the bench, really small but nice to the eyes. The skeleton sighs, "I won't be able to research! I know keeping secrets from your older brother is wrong but the repercussions of studying this area of science could-"_

_*Pat *_

_"?" Outertale!Papyrus blinked, turning around to see Reapertale!Papyrus' hand (clothed in red leather/rubber/not-sure) on his shoulder. In the midst of their silence, they could hear Dancetale!Papyrus complaining about the stability of the ice as Icetale!Papyrus accidentally fell in the water._

_"Are you all right?! Oh please King Asgore tell me you won't get sick from this!" Pulling Icetale!Papyrus up, Dancetale!Papyrus freights on the possibility of having his friend get sick. It was bad enough that they went to Outertale's universe to practice their technique (ice and gravity is very weird here... The benefits for living in Space?)_

_Icetale!Papyrus coughed some water out, able to get out to lie down on the safe (hard) ice floor. Icetale!Papyrus gave a smile, "I *cough! * c-can always tell Sans I ate some bad spaghetti."_

_"That won't work because we never get sick on our own spaghetti!" Dancetale!Papyrus complained with a tear. Reapertale!Papyrus looked over them first before staring back at Outertale!Papyrus._

_The black robed skeleton explains with a smile, "We all understand what you're feeling, but you can't distance yourself from Sans. He's your older brother and he needs your support."_

_"But it's hard watching my brother pretend... I... He's not the type to be this way. I know...It's a gut feeling! I am his great brother! I... I think." Outertale!Papyrus moves away from the skeleton, resting his back on the bench. Reapertale!Papyrus doesn't pursue, placing his hands on the bench._

_Reapertale!Papyrus gives a smile, looking ahead at the two skaters. "But do you really remember everything? Do you remember or are you pretending to remember?"_

_"...I know I don't remember but I don't know anymore." Outertale!Papyrus rubs his elbow, eyes closed as he felt the skeleton's magic shift. Reapertale!Papyrus stood up and looked at the time._

_Staring down at his Outertale version, Reapertale!Papyrus crosses his arms. "You don't know or you don't want to know?"_

_"It's hard okay?" Outertale!Papyrus looks at Reapertale!Papyrus. Reapertale!Papyrus shakes his head. Why does his Reapertale counterpart have to be so mysterious out of all of them! Reapertale!Papyrus unravels his hands and removes his gloves. Outertale!Papyrus looks at the distance, hearing his friends cheering each other on a job well done. Icetale!Papyrus and Dancetale!Papyrus was able to complete their objective._

_"Hmm~" If Reapertale!Papyrus doesn't wear his gloves, he could literally kill them with his touch. It was Undertale!Papyrus who suggested this, a way to circumvent the law. "If you say so~"_

_"I just want to know in advance before any version of **me** falls. I've seen so many Sans falling because of the memories and I want to try and avoid any problems like that. Please don't let your Sans fall because of you. It's really heart-breaking when a Sans comes forward to hug me. My own brother would laugh or wonder what happened this time." Reapertale!Papyrus pockets the gloves, looking back at Outertale!Papyrus. "And isn't this the reason why you ask me to come with you guys, to avoid unnecessary deaths? I'm not a Death god for nothing! I learned enough in a lifetime to bring **monsters** back to living. Well, in realms aside from my own but don't tell Sans since it's really hard to explain! Maybe if our creator was alive he'd... Never mind. Just know Sans is too busy to learn recreational skills as a death god, needing to send judgement to the people."_

_"Yeah... Thanks for the support!" Outertale!Papyrus laughs. Dancetale!Papyrus and Icetale!Papyrus heads over, both chatting about their next program. Outertale!Papyrus stands up and moves away from Reapertale!Papyrus, talking to both skeletons if they had fun. Reapertale!Papyrus simply watched them, listening in and commenting when need be._

 

Papyrus gives a bitter smile, unable to forget his promise. Making a promise with yourself is the best way to making oneself guilty beyond relief. Underfell!Papyrus scolded him for being an idiot for talking with their God self, but his expression told another story. Underfell!Papyrus was remorseful. It meant Underfell!Papyrus saw Underfell!Sans die before his very eyes. He didn't want that to happen in his world. He won't ever let that happen, even if he can't remember the Past or is it the Future? That's why he's researching... Researching about the SOUL and its properties all from scratch. He can't rely in Dr. Alphys' notes because there was something off about it. It was too impersonal; It was too focused in one field; It wasn't open for possibilities. Possibilities such as: the relationship between the Human and their ability dubbed RESET. How many more Humans has this ability? If this is what Determination could do to the body (able to bring the human back to life), what about the other SOUL elements?

 

_"That's... going to be hard." Undermafia!Papyrus was quiet, listening to Outertale!Papyrus' request. Mobtale!Papyrus and Echotale!Papyrus were also silent which made Outertale!Papyrus fidget. Mobtale!Papyrus takes a sip before commenting. "Experimenting on Human SOULs... and you want us to help because we're in a close vicinity to Human population? That's really something."_

_"I know I shouldn't, but don't we want to know how to put a stop with this so-called RESETs? I know we don't have any recollection to the past, but our brothers are beginning to break down and-!" Outertale!Papyrus explained, eyes staring at all three versions of Papyrus. Mobtale!Papyrus was looking down, worried. Undermafia!Papyrus was listening to him intently while Echotale!Papyrus spoke out? Wait. Of course Echotale!Papyrus can relate, he does have a part of Gaster in him after all. Outertale!Papyrus feels a bit stupid for forgetting that fact._

_"I agree with **Outer** here but..." Echotale!Papyrus rests on the couch, closing one eye. "That's not all there is in this story. I heard from **Repair** about the fragmentation of the universes. I didn't believe in our non-existent version really, but the results in the lab don't lie. The tests revealed positive, something I hid from my brother to avoid growing suspicion. Sans must also know about it... More like majority of the Sans know about this. Their actions to the problem is still unknown."_

_"So what if the universes fragment, can't we reverse it without the need to research about human SOULs?" Mobtale!Papyrus pleads, not wanting to accept the inevitable result._

_"If it was possible then Sans would have reversed it." Echotale!Papyrus gave a helpless shrug. "Even if the ability is termed RESET, doesn't mean it can reverse entropy. What's more problematic is that more and more monsters will hypothetically remember the RESETs, the events within the universes will alter. Thus, everything turns upside down because of the Human's ability."_

_"And we, as the clueless Papyrus, have to find a way to understand and stagnate the process until Sans or even Gaster find a way to reverse it?" Undermafia!Papyrus crossed his legs and pulls out a stick of tobacco. He twirls it instead, feeling the pressure between his allies._

_"Yes and No." Outertale!Papyrus takes a deep breath and continues, "We're not clueless, we're forgetful but not for long. I don't know a thing about that department of science, but I do know there is a reoccurring pattern in our timelines. Understanding the Human Soul might help us control the extent of the problem, but not really reverse its effects. It's like this thing called global warming on Earth where the humans will have to undergo a long process to recover their ozone layer."_

_"And Human SOULs are the only field left not taken as these were experimented and observed by the previous staff of Royal Scientist Gaster Wingdings alone. No one else would take the role and if someone did, they're in some shady groups which isolate their test subjects." Echotale!Papyrus knows so much... Outertale!Papyrus' eyes went wide open, shock. Echotale!Papyrus nods, giving a smile. "I didn't want to talk about this with anyone but it seems another version of me opened the bag of **annoying dogs**. Yes. I too am researching about the Human Souls behind my brother's back, but I have enough prior knowledge to start the research even without a Human SOUL."_

_"OH MY GOD." Mobtale!Papyrus exhales, unsure how to feel. Undermafia!Papyrus has his eyes closed, drinking in the confession. Outertale!Papyrus receives a pat from Echotale!Papyrus, before the suited skeleton turns to both gangsters. "Whether you refuse or accept, me and outer are going to continue studying the SOULs for a better understanding about the Human's ability and no one can do anything about it because no one will believe you~"_

_" **G** why? You didn't need to say that." Undermafia!Papyrus placed his tobacco on the side of the table, taking a donut as he spoke, "As the host of this meeting, I'd be happy to help **myself**."_

 

"You seem to be spacing out, dear. Mind telling me what's wrong?" Mettaton asked, bringing him back to his senses. Papyrus gave his 'lover' a smile and reassures the robot. "I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT MY PUZZLES FOR THE HUMAN! I NEED IT TO BE VERY FUN AND INVITING SO I CAN CAPTURE THEM!"

 

"Ah! But Papyrus, Queen Toriel won't allow you to catch any humans. We should escort them to the palace. Besides, I can handle all of our expenses so you can relax!" Mettaton comforted which was sweet by itself, but this gave him a sense of Deja vu. How many times has he heard this from the robot's mouth? Papyrus stands up, leaning down to give the robot a kiss on the cheek. Mettaton turns a bit and it became a real kiss. Removing contact, Papyrus blushed while Mettaton gives him a hearty smile.

Standing up as well, Mettaton bids him farewell for his incoming concert.

 

Papyrus waves back, telling the raven to take care.

 

...

* * *

 

Sitting back down, Papyrus picks up his fork to take a bite.

 

..

* * *

 

 

And closed his eyes to reminisce the taste.

 

.

 

_"something wrong?" Underswap!Papyrus asked, giving Outertale!Papyrus a wry smile as he took a drink on the couch. Undertale!Papyrus was shouting at Swapfell!Papyrus for being too lazy, telling him to stand up and at least go on the couch. Outertale!Papyrus gives him a smile, "A bit tired from the recent events in my area. Did you know my Sans is in an affair with Grillby!"_

_"how scandalous~" Swapfell!Papyrus chuckled, resting on the floor of his own house. It was a good thing Swapfell!Sans had work until the morning or they'd be a goner. Undertale!Papyrus also perked at the news, giving Outertale!Papyrus a congratulatory note. "CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR BROTHER'S HAPPINESS!"_

_"I know... right?" Outertale!Papyrus actually doesn't know what to tell them. He was afraid of the wedding really. If the affair was the reason Sans was being absent most of the time in the house, what more if the two got married? He would be the only one in the house... 'I'll be all **alone**.'_

_"wow there." Underswap!Papyrus noticed his friend's silence and gave the skeleton a pat on the head. "cheer up bro. i'm sure your bro won't abandon his awesome brother even if he's married."_

_"..." Swapfell!Papyrus sat up and decides to go on the couch as well. Patting Outertale!Papyrus on the shoulder, the host gave some advice. "if sans did abandon you, get a hobby to pass the time. take it from me, it's effective."_

_"OH! LIKE KNITTING OR PLAYING GOLF!" Undertale!Papyrus said excitedly. Outertale!Papyrus gave them a smile. He should have expected all of them to cheer him up, they were all great no matter to what degree since they are the **Great Papyrus**! Underswap!Papyrus gave a grin, resting on the couch's arm. "hey outer? do you know what the cat said when he went to the golf field?"_

_"N-no?" Outertale!Papyrus glared at the grinning skeleton. Swapfell!Papyrus also seems to know what's going to happen and Swapfell!Papyrus continued, "did the cat do a **bogey**?"_

_"OH MY GOD! DON'T YOU THERE START!!!" Undertale!Papyrus covered his face, hoping to ignore the two stand-up comedians. Underswap!Papyrus laughs, "nah. the cat was **at the bunker** like your answer so the cat had to go **home** to win the **birdie**._

_"ah. i got **holed** there." Swapfell!Papyrus nodded his head and Outertale!Papyrus stood up away from the couch as if he's heard the disease's origin to be on that very couch but Underswap!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus was having none of that; Underswap!Papyrus comment as he held his Outertale version down. "hey there. calm down. you gotta **a-green** that we were funny."_

_" **NOOO~!** " Both Undertale!Papyrus and Outertale!Papyrus screamed while the two laughed._

 

...

 

?

 

"earth to paps~ you okay bro?" Sans asked, waving his hand out to his brother. Papyrus opened his eyes, still holding his fork to realize he's in the dining table with his brother. Wait-what? Papyrus looks up, smiling sheepishly. His head keeps hurting. What happened here? Where was he and what was he supposed to be doing again? Papyrus responded chirpily. "I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT MY PUZZLES FOR THE HUMAN! I NEED IT TO BE VERY FUN AND INVITING SO I CAN CAPTURE THEM!"

"heh. that's great..." Sans looks down at his spaghetti, smile lowering by an inch as he ate. Papyrus quickly finished his food, heading inside his room to get 'something' and went over to his drawer to open his journal. He checks his to-do list, seeing his already done bucket list without any strikes running through it. Papyrus frowns, trying to recall what happened earlier.

 

**_I cCanN't reEcaLll anYNytThiIngG_ **

 

'It hurts. It hurts.' Papyrus clutched his skull, navigating his way to his bed. Sitting down, the skeleton opted to lie down and try to find for something to think about. It just hurts so badly! But he can't let Undyne know; it might ruin his chances to be part of the Royal guards. This... This was nothing. Papyrus struggled to use his telekinesis to close the door and lock it. He gasped in pain, wringing on his bed from the pain.

 **No one** , not even Sans must see him in this terrible state.

He was the Great Papyrus!  ~~but why doesn't he feel so great anymore?~~

 

'One, two, three' Papyrus counts down, waiting for the pain to go away. 'four, five, six, seven...'

 

_"Hey Outer. Come here." Underfell!Papyrus asked, eyes staring direcly at him. Outertale!Papyrus went close, staring at the second-in-command cross his legs as he rested his arms on his knee. In the background, Storyshift!Papyrus was talking with the new recruit, a Papyrus that only has a skull and hands. It was Echo!Papyrus, Undertale!Papyrus and Swapfell!Papyrus who discussed to Storyshift!Papyrus and Fantasytale!Papyrus how hard the goal was because of **Sans**._

_"take it from us. you don't wanna meet the guy." Swapfell!Papyrus warned Storyshift!Papyrus, "this guy is like the combination of horrortale, reapertale and the genocide route undertale."_

_"let’s hope there won’t be any more of those sans..." Swapfell!Papyrus sighs, taking a whip of some dark substance. Undertale!Papyrus crossed his arms and does a hmm sound. "BUT WHAT ABOUT DEMITALE?"_

_..._

_"… Quiche! Can you guys not?!" Storyshift!Papyrus cursed while both Swapfell!Papyrus and Echotale!Papyrus became nervous. Dusttale!Papyrus giggled, smile widened at the sense of FEAR. Fantasytale!Papyrus gives a pat to their ghost version, warning. "Whatever you do, do not go to our Reapertale version or our Deitale version because they might want to cleanse you. Cleansing equates to sending you to heaven because your brother isn't letting you go. But then, if you're a figment of his imagination, then Reapertale, Echotale and Deitale version will try to treat your bro and we wouldn't want a blood purge upon facing a genocidal maniac."_

_"Sans wouldn't kill everyone, just enough to eliminate the Human..." Dusttale!Papyrus defends with his red glowing eyes staring right at him. Storyshift!Papyrus whispers to Echotale!Papyrus. "please tell me this is the last of the horror series."_

_"..." Echotale!Papyrus slowly looked at the list created by Undertale!Papyrus and a bead of sweat fell down. Swapfell!Papyrus does an imaginary table flip and went away while Storyshift!Papyrus covers his mouth._

_?_

_"Done." Underfell!Papyrus comments, leaning back to look at the skeleton. Outertale!Papyrus looks back at Underfell!Papyrus who CHECKed him for something. Staring at his dark counterpart, the first question that came to the blue scarfed skeleton's mind was: when did Underfell!Papyrus get PERSEVERANCE for a SOUL element? Wasn't it pure DETERMINATION or at least a bit of PATIENCE or INTEGRITY or PATIENCE or at the most COURAGE? It was certainly not PERSEVERANCE._

_"What did you check?" Outertale!Papyrus inquired, having the skeleton glare at him. Underfell!Papyrus rolled his eyes, "I didn't just CHECK you. I also fixed certain parts of your SOUL. It was... injured. This is why I needed to perseverance, to restrain and make sure there will be no blockage sites upon receiving the damages on your body. You can say it's like a anti-coagulant for MAGIC."_

_"But how did I get damaged in the first place?" Outertale!Papyrus can see the visible frustration of the skeleton, grumbling the answer. "We're monsters who feed in EMOTIONS, you can already guess the rest fucktard."_

_"OH! Thank you for worrying about me!" Outertale!Papyrus bowed before standing up straight. Underfell!Papyrus sighs, worry laced in his voice. The dark skeleton confessed in a whisper, "I hate lying to myself so I should tell you my intentions. We all know Classic hasn't been opening up to us for the recent months and you're the closest individual who'll parallel his SOUL condition. In case Classic... is incapacitated, it's either you or Stretch who'll take the lead. I'm an exception."_

_"...I don't think I'm suited either." Outertale!Papyrus twirls his scarf, anxious how everyone will respond if they knew what he and G are doing. Underfell!Papyrus pats his elbow, smirking. ""Good! At least you know the consequence of your actions once you're head."_

_"Can I tell you how much I hate your attitude?" Outertale!Papyrus crossed his arms, frowning. Underfell!Papyrus raised both hands, shaking. "You'll be the twentieth individual for today if you want?"_

_"This is why Stretch doesn't like you. You're too cocky and secretive!" Outertale!Papyrus stomps his feet. Underfell!Papyrus laughed, placing his hands on his chair, "It's not just Stretch **Stars** ("Don't call me that!" Outertale!Papyrus became flustered), but even the other Papyrus. Why else can't I be leader? Though..."_

_"It's better being in the dark and watch everything unfold, you'll get to see how everyone works." Underfell!Papyrus' eyes wandered to the group. Outertale!Papyrus looks at the chattering group and somewhat understood what his Underfell counterpart meant. A change in perspective; A time for yourself._

 

**_It's similar to staring at an unsolvable problem filled with so much patterns..._**

 

"..." It stopped. It finally stopped! His vision was too blurry for him to look for his phone. Instead, he relied on his sense of touch. He knows he has the phone in his pockets, but he's sure his body armor has no pockets right? Ah! He must be forgetful. Of course the phone would be under his pillow for safe keeping. The skeleton blindly reached for the phone and waited for the familiar Ding! sound. Blinking and trying to ignite his energy to work there, Outertale!Papyrus memorized the actions he needs to do to reach the **UnderNet Messaging Site.** Finally able to see, the skeleton saw a new message in his Inbox. It was Undertale!Papyrus asking him to spread the word.

"bro?!" Sans greeted, the sound of the door opening loudly to reveal a worried small skeleton. How did Sans unlock the door? Papyrus looks at his brother with a smile. "It is nothing brother! The Great Papyrus only wished check his Social media account with utmost privacy!"

"i...thank goodness. (Sans closed his eyes, his smile went back up in relief) so what's the news?" Sans went over, climbing up his bed and lie beside him. Outertale!Papyrus went close to bring his brother a hug, comforting him. It was what siblings do. They read Undertale!Papyrus' story before looking at the poll and secret arrangements that could be made. A lot of dimensions were supporting the movement which was as surprise by itself. The post did come out few hours ago.

 

"Stretch and Red's wedding are on a poll. If we should support it or deny it. We can also contribute if we want.. What do you think?" Papyrus turns to his brother who snuggled close to him. Well. Space is somewhat cold, colder than earth judging from their planet.

"we should since red and stretch seem okay with each other, doing stuff under our meeting table probably. (Outertale!Sans laughed when his brother looks at him with circular eye sockets) bonus, it'll also be our first time with a wedding this huge where we can have a huge bachelor's party~!" Sans yawned, "'sides, it's been a while since i last attended one and the rest of the sans are gloomy as of late. this could change the pace."

"You attended one, more like you never did?!" Papyrus clarifies, but Sans nodded his head as if still in thought. "fine fine~ just vote and i'll vote later. what could go wrong?"

"...Yeah." Papyrus looks back at the phone, staring at the coded message of Undertale!Papyrus, including: Underfell!Papyrus, Reapertale!Papyrus, himself, Storyshift!Papyrus and Undermafia!Papyrus. It was an operation about the truth, about the past and future. The message being in a form of pictures and 'innocent' sentences. How deceptive of their leader.

"zzzz" Sans was already asleep as Papyrus read the cryptic posts and messages, deciphering it only to feel more confused. Judging from the characters, this was a strange task. But the first step was to initiate the wedding (so many steps!) and then wait for further instructions. 'What is Classic planning?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I would pretend again...
> 
> Like our world never changed at all,
> 
> Not to know or care like back then…
> 
> I danced in my eternal fall.
> 
> …
> 
> But you and I,
> 
> ..
> 
> We know...
> 
> .
> 
> We have to **ACT**!


End file.
